Pan's Obsession
by MrsTDCC17
Summary: Pan has an obsession with Miguel's music, her parents think its all too do with the the stages of being a teenager, but is that the real reason?
1. Adorn

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragon Ball Z**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Hope you guys had a Happy Valentines Day^^**

**I just got a random idea again. I've decided to do a one-shot at first, seen as though I've never done it before, but I'll continue because I love everyone on this site! Tell me what you think, kay?**

**Pan's Room**

_"These lips can't wait to taste your skin"_

With tight sweat pant's, a baggy shirt and her messy bun, Pan danced - or more like floated, around her room in a trance. It was the 30th time this song had been on. Over and over and over again it played. It was a shock how her stereo hadn't broken yet.

_"Just let my love adorn you"_

It was those words. They had her in a trance. If only she could sing! Trunks would on his knee's begging...

_"You gotta know,You gotta know"_

Pan smiled at the raunchy daydream, her lips moved in synch with the lyrics. She didn't care if it pissed anyone off. They had to learn to get used to her taste in music.

_"You know that I adore you"_

As Pan danced, she wondered what her Parents were doing downstairs. She was sure her Father wasn't a fan of music, especially not **_this_** type of music. He'd have a fit if he knew what Miguel was talking about. As for her Mother...

...

Gohan groaned as the song got louder. Wasn't this girl ever going to give up with that song already? It was killing him!.

"Videl, can't you do something?" He pleaded. He wasn't able to enjoy any of his book yet. That annoyed him, seen as though their house was _**full**_ of books.

Videl shook her head at her whiney husband. She knew her daughter was growing up. What could she do?. She was nothing like Pan in her teens. Fighting was her main priority. Looks like society sure had changed, She thought to herself.

"Stop acting like a baby, Gohan. It's just a bit of music" She muttered, sipping her tea like a Princess. Somehow, she wasn't fazed.

Gohan stared at his wife wide-eyed from behind his glasses. "A little bit of music? Are you crazy? The whole house is vibrating! Look"

Videl watched, as her husband placed his books on the mini coffee table. They didn't move at first, but then slowly they began to drift closer to the edge of the table as they moved with the beat. Gohan grabbed them just as they were about to fall off.

"See?!" He questioned, really wanting her to do something about the noise.

Videl sighed. Gohan could be such a baka sometimes. No wonder Pan always wondered up to her room. She felt like doing it herself right now.

"Ok, fine, but I'm not going strict or anything. That's **_your_** job"

Gohan sighed in relief. He knew Pan would bring on the water-works if he went. She wouldn't try it with Videl...would she?

...

_"You just gotta let my love. Let my love, Let my love adorn you. Ah, le-le-le-let it dress you down"_

Why couldn't she get enough of this song? And why did it instantly remind her of Trunks?. Pan sighed, **_anything_** that Miguel sang reminded her of the Purple-haired boy. It was as he knew her feelings like the back of his hand.

"Oh, what the hell" She muttered, turning the music up louder. After skipping a few tracks, she finally settled on another one of Miguel's tracks. This one was called 'Do You...'.

Pan hoped her parents didn't walk in while she was singing this. They'd probably have a heart attack!. It had the 'Explicit Content' sign on there for a reason.

_"Have you ever felt alone? Do you still believe in love?"_

She grinned at herself in the mirror, if Bulma played anything like this at her party, Pan's hips would be all over the place. They'd definitely have a soft spot for a certain President, his waist perhaps?

_"Do you like druuuuugs, do you like druuuuugs? Well, me too, me too, me too, babe, me too, me too"_

The Raven-haired blushed as she sang her heart out, the little scenario running through her head. She wasn't singing for real, but just for fun. Bra used to join her sometimes, but she quickly got bored of the song. Pan didn't care. She just carried on by herself, enjoying the vibe she got from the Bass that shook the whole house.

_"What about matinee movies and pointless secrets? Midnight summers, swim private beaches. Rock, paper, scissors, wait best out of 3. Mama said the greatest things in life are free"_

...

Outside of the teens door stood Gohan and Videl. Their ears were pressed firmly against the door, it was so obvious they were ears-dropping. Imagine what Chi Chi would say if she saw them!.

Every time the word 'Drugs' was mentioned, their mouths dropped. Was their little Panny becoming a drug addicted as well as a raunchy singer?

"Did you hear that Gohan? She said something about drugs again" Videl whispered. She was mortified. Why an earth was Pan listening to this stuff?

Gohan nodded. He was very protective when it came to little Panny. Maybe he should've been a bit firmer when she asked for some money to buy a CD...

"I think it's time me and Pan had a little talk" He said, fixing his glasses back into place.

Videl frowned. The way he said it, sounded like he was going to give the poor girl a lecture, she doubted the teen needed that right now.

"Don't be too hard on her, Gohan" She requested. Videl hated seeing her only daughter cry. It broke her heart.

Gohan sweat-dropped, but nodded. He didn't like seeing his girl little cry either. Even if it was at a film, it still upset him. It wasn't normal for Pan to cry, she was born as strong as an ox. She didn't have time for tears.

That had all changed as she got older, Gohan thought to himself, he didn't know how he'd be able to cope. He wondered if Videl was like that at Pan's age.

"Right" He muttered, knocking lightly on Pan's door.

...

_"What about lust?, what about trust? What about fun? She said, you know that I do. Oh you do baby-"_

Pan sighed as she switched off her stereo. She couldn't ignore her father forever. He had been knocking endlessly at her bedroom door over and over again. Why couldn't he just take the hint already?

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Jheeze" She replied to her father.

Pan yanked open the door with a little frown on her smooth face. She looked just like her mother. Angry.

"Yes, Daddy?"

Gohan fixed his glasses and walked inside Pan's open door. She was annoyed that he walked in without her permission. It was private in there!.

"Pan, we need to talk" He said quietly as he took a seat on her un-made bed.

The teen sighed. She knew this coming, unfortunately for her she wasn't prepared. Whatever would she do this time?

"What's up, Daddy?" Pan said sweetly. It was always the best way to start a convo for her. Bra had taught her that.

Gohan tried frowning but failed epically. He could never be mad at Pan, she was his little girl for Kami's sake. Instead he smiled, just like always.

"I heard the music you were listening too..."

Oh great, Pan thought. Here we go with lecture...

"It's very...**_explicit_**, are you sure it's meant for your age?" Gohan questioned, wondering if his daughter was becoming a rebel.

Pan rolled her eyes, and joined her father on the bed, "Dad, I'm 18, of course it's meant for my age!" She avoided his gaze, clearly stating the obvious.

"May I see the album cover?"

The teen hesitated, some of the names of the songs weren't exactly that...**_presentable_**, "What for?" She asked, her palms damp with sweat.

"I just want to see, that's all" He replied, smiling. Pan gulped.

"...Uh...Right" She grimaced as she passed her father the case. It would of been much easier for her if he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Gohan frowned at the front cover, the 'Parental Advisory Explicit Content' sign had obviously caught his eye.

"Pan, it says you need an adult to listen to this type of stuff" He said, turning the case around, immediately blushing as he read one of the song titles.

"I **_am_** an adult, that counts doesn't it?" She said, blushing too. Why did he have to turn the case around?, dammit.

The older man shook his head, his face still a bit red, "I don't think so..." He stood up and smiled sadly down at his angry and almost tearful daughter.

"Are you kidding me? I'm 18 for Kami's sake, why do you keep treating me like a child?" She shouted, luckily no tears had escaped.

"Pan-" He stopped as she flew out the window and out of sight. She needed to cool down.

Gohan sighed,"Why do **_I_** always have to deal with the hard stuff" He muttered as left the room, taking the CD and the case with him.

...

"You're so lucky Vegeta's not that protective, maybe we should swap" Pan muttered, glaring at the celling.

She had come over to C.C to explain her problems. It was the only place she could think straight when she was angry. Now she was sprawled all over Bra's bed in a strop.

"No, thanks. Gohan reads **_way_** too many books. The sight would practically kill me" The Mini-Bulma said.

Pan chuckled, "But I thought you liked reading? Look at all those Magazines you've got" She said, pointing to the stack of glossy papers on Bra's desk.

"Yeaaah, but that doesn't count!, what Gohan reads are much bigger and **_heavier_**. I remember when he once asked me to help him carry some, and when I mean _**some**_, I mean a **_lot_**. My arms were really sore afterwards, but I guess it was worth it" Bra said, frowning at the memory.

"You sound so weak" Pan grinned, causing the Blue-headed girl to glare at her.

"Shut up" She muttered checking out her nails, obviously trying not to look bothered.

Pan smiled as she watched her friend, "So, what are you wearing tomorrow?" She asked, slightly interested.

Bra looked at her, "I have no idea, all my dresses have already been worn once, there's no way I'm wearing them again. I guess it's time for another shopping spree, you in?"

Pan ignored her stupid question, "Why cant you wear the ones that you've already got? They're not worn out are they?"

"No, I just don't want to wear them again, I mean they're so last year. Besides, I want to impress someone..." A little blush creeped up her cheeks.

"**_Someone_**, huh? it wouldn't be my Uncle by any chance, would it?" Pan smirked, at her friends crush. How cute.

"**_No_**!, whatever gave you that idea?" Bra asked, her face getting redder by the second.

Pan grinned evilly, "You're blushing" She stated.

"So? It's hot in here" Bra said fanning herself, she was so bad at lying.

"Aww, Bra likes Goten, how cute!" Pan said laughing.

"Shut up!, somebody might hear you" Bra hissed, looking back at her slightly open door. She shut it quickly.

"It's true isn't it? You like my Uncle"

Bra grunted, "Will you shut up? It's only a crush, I'm sure I'll get over it. **_Besides_**, you like my **_brother_**" It was her turn to smirk.

"S-so? Like you said, it's only a crush..." Pan muttered, her face flushed. They were both aware that each other was lying, but choose not to say anything.

"Whatever, we've got shopping to do, leggo" She said, making Pan look at her oddly.

"'Leggo'? What the hell is that?" She asked.

Bra shrugged, "I don't know, Trunks and Goten keep saying it" She said, lying out of her ass.

"Oh..." Pan said smiling, it looked like she'd be saying that word quite a lot from now on.


	2. Pan Impress Trunks?

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Just thought I'd spilt the Chapters in half **

**Hovercraft**

_"I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit tie"_

Trunks smiled to himself as he listened to the lyrics, what a classical song, he thought to himself, just what he needed right now.

"_And as long as I got my suit and tie, I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight, And you got fixed up to the nines, Let me show you_ _a few things_"

Goten frowned at the radio, what an earth was his friend listening too? First Pan, now him? What was going on with people's taste of music these days?

_"All pressed up in black and white, And you're dressed in that dress I like, Love is swinging in the air tonight, Let me show you a few things"_

Trunks smiled as a figure hugging dress came to mind, he loved curves. He wound his window down to let in some fresh air. Hopefully there would be some pretty girls at his Mother's party, it had been a while since he'd had some fun.

_"Let me show you a few things, Show you a few things about love, While we're in the swing of love, Let me show you a few things, Show you a few things about love"_

His hand automatically turned the music up, causing his dopey-best-friend to smile slightly. The lyrics reminded him of a certain someone...

...

"What about this one?" Bra asked, showing her friend a floaty pink dress.

Pan shook her head in disgust, "No, you know I hate anything to do with the colour Pink"

Bra grunted as she placed the dress back on the rack. How an earth was she going to cope with this girl?

"You've said no to almost everything in here, most of them aren't even Pink!" She said, her hands on her dainty hips.

The Raven-haired teen sighed, she wasn't cut out for this. Maybe Bra should've asked Marron to go with her instead.

"Look, I just want something to wear, ok? I'm not interested in all that fancy stuff" She huffed, almost near tears. Being a teenager sucked sometimes.

"Are you sure about that? There's going to be loads of pretty girls at Mom's party,Trunks wont be able to help himself" Bra pointed out, as they left the store.

Pan sighed, she knew her friend was right, but she just didn't have the energy to move anymore. The older she got, the lazier she had become.

"I know, I know, it's just that-" She stopped as something caught her eye. It was dazzling.

Bra smirked, looks like her plan had worked after all. "Want to go try it on?" She asked.

Pan looked at her friend curiously, "You know it would look better on you than me, so what's the point?"

The Blue-haired girl shook her head and dragged the girl into the store, despite her constant questioning. Hopefully, Pan would be the **_only_** girl that caught her brother's eye, seen as though the girl was besotted with him.

...

"What are we going to do, Gohan? If we say **_no_**, she'll hate us, but if we say _**yes**_, it will make it seem too easy" Videl said, looking at her husband.

The man frowned, he could see why Pan liked the music, the lyrics were catchy, it somehow made him feel free, "I don't know, Videl,...maybe we should ask Mom?" He wasn't going to bother with his Father, he had no idea what music even was, never mind lyrics.

His wife blinked, "I don't think that's a good idea" She muttered, aware of her Mother-in-law's loud mouth.

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at her face, his mom could be scary at times, "Yea, I guess you're right" He sat silently, deep in thought.

"What about Bulma? If Pan's listening to this stuff, maybe Bra will be too" She wondered.

The Goku-look-alike smiled, "There's only one way too find out" And with that, Gohan grabbed the CD case, picked up his wife and teleported out of there. He was glad his father taught him that move, it came in handy.

...

"How's it going with Valese?" Trunks asked before taking a sip of his Strawberry milkshake.

Goten swallowed the large amount of food in his mouth, somehow he managed not to choke, "I don't know" He said quietly.

"How can you not know? She is your girlfriend, isn't she?" Trunks asked slightly confused.

Goten shook his head, a pained expression crossed his face, "We broke up" He said softly.

Trunks raised his Purple eyebrows,"Really? Why?" He asked.

Goten frowned down at his empty plate, where did all the food go? "I wasn't in love with her" He said sighing.

The president looked at him sympathetically, "Oh..." He said awkwardly.

Goten smiled almost immediately, "Can we go and get some ice-cream now?" He asked, eyes shining.

Trunks shook his head at his friend, how was this guy always happy? He thought to himself, "Sure" He said, leaving a couple of bills on the table.

...

"Oh, Bra, I still cant believe you bought me that dress! It cost a fortune" Pan said, her face glowing a little.

Bra smiled, "That's what friends are for"

They linked arms as they walked into the ice-cream parlour. All the males heads turned as they made their way to the counter. How strange, Pan thought to herself, guys were actually staring at her.

"I'll go find a table" Pan said as she unlinked her arm from Bra's.

"Ok, do you want one of everything or...?"

"Yeah, I'll have one of everything" Pan said, disappearing off to find a spare table.

She decided on one near the window where the view was great, seen as though the store was at the top of the mall. She sighed as she sat down in the comfy chair, being on your feet all day sure was tiring.

Minutes later, Bra and one of the guy's that worked there placed their orders on the table, the poor man looked scared he was going to drop them all.

"A-anything thing else, Ms Briefs?" He stammered.

Bra eyes looked over at his name tag, "No thanks, Dave. Thanks for your help" She passed him a 100 dollar bill and sat down in her seat.

Dave gawped at the paper in his hand, "W-why thank you, M-ms Briefs, but this is t-too much" He continued to stammer.

"No it isnt"

The man blinked, "B-but Ms Briefs-"

"Just take it already" She said harshly, causing the man to run in fear. Pan watched as he collided with someone, spilling ice-cream everywhere.

"Oh, dear. Looks like you gave him an awful fright, Bra" She said in-between gulps of ice-cream.

The Blue-haired beauty shook her head as she stuck a mouthful of Chocolate in her mouth, "Oh well" She said, her mind was too focused on the food before her.

"Great, my suit is totally ruined" Someone said behind Pan. She turned around, noticing how familiar the voice was.

"At least you got your ice-cream" A cheerful voice said. Bra's eyes widened.

The girls gawped at the two men. "What are you guy's doing here?" Pan asked after she managed to stop drooling.

Trunks and Goten looked up, "Pan?" They chorused.

"Hey! I'm here too you know" Bra said behind her huge pile of ice-cream.

Goten walked over and took a seat next to the voice, "Oh, hey, Bra, why are you hiding behind your ice cream?"

Bra blushed as she glared at him, "I'm not hiding you idiot!" She said before stuffing a spoonful of Pink stuff in her mouth. Why an earth did she like this guy again?

...

"So you're saying that this is Pan's own doing?" Gohan questioned, he was hoping it was Bra's fault.

"I guess so, the only music I've heard coming from Bra's room is 'Your Body' by that Christina lady, that's all she's been listening to lately. Vegeta thinks she's trying to explain her feelings to someone through it" Bulma responded, she was still shocked at her husband's explanation.

Videl placed her cup back on the table, "You think so?, I mean the songs that Pan listened too did say some things about love, maybe she's trying it too"

Gohan frowned, "That cant be it, if Pan liked someone I'm sure she'd tell them"

The two woman looked at each and laughed, "Don't be silly dear! Pan's **_18_**, not **_10_**!" His wife said in-between laughter.

Gohan sighed, how comes he'd never experienced this crazy stuff at his age?

"That shouldn't make any difference" He muttered sulkily.

Bulma smirked, "Oh, but it does, there's only a small amount of teenagers that have the courage to do such a thing"

Gohan frowned and looked at the CD, "Maybe you should hear what he's saying first..."

Bulma smiled, resting her head on her hands, "Sure". It was obvious the older woman knew something.

...

"Leggo" Pan said, as the gang left the mall. Trunks and Goten looked at her strangely.

"What does that mean?" Goten asked.

Pan blinked as she flushed, "Uh...well-"

"It means let's go" Bra said, avoiding Pan's glare.

"Oh" Goten said in confusion.

"Is that what teenagers use these days?" Trunks asked as he buckled his seat belt.

Pan flushed even more, she ducked so she couldn't catch his eye in the mirror.

"Yeah, I guess so" Bra said, grinning at her friend next to her. Pan ran a finger across her neck at her. Looks like she wasn't going to her mother's party anytime soon.

Goten laughed, as he put his window down. Hover crafts are so fun, he thought to himself.

"You idiot, why did you lie about Trunks and Goten using that word," Pan whispered to her Blue-haired friend, knocking her out of her trance.

Bra shrugged, "I couldn't think of anything else to say" She hissed.

Pan grunted at her embarrassing behaviour, "I looked like an idiot out there"

Bra chuckled quietly, "Nah, it was kinda cool, Trunks looked impressed"

Pan blushed down at her lap, "Whatever" She said turning to look out the window, she couldn't get rid of the smile that had been planted on her face and Bra knew it.

...

_"Just let my love adorn you"_

Vegeta grunted as he entered the living room, "This song **_again_**?" He complained.

Gohan and Videl looked at him oddly, "What do you mean again?" They asked.

Vegeta didn't reply, he just left the room with his hands over his sensitive ears.

"Bulma, what was he talking about?" Gohan questioned curiously.

"Well, you see-"

Trunks came bursting into the room, cutting his mother off, Pan and Bra were closely behind, "Is that your's Gohan?" He asked, pointing at the CD case in shock.

"No, it isn't, why do you ask?" Gohan asked, a smile appeared on his face.

Trunks just shook his head, "Oh, I was...just wondering" He said, oddly.

As Pan came closer into the room, her cheeks got redder, "Hey, Bulma, Mom, Dad" She said quietly.

"Hello, Pan, I seen you've been shopping, can I see?" Bulma asked excitedly.

Bra quickly snatched the bag away, "It's a surprise" She said grinning.

"Oh!" Bulma said, she was even more excited than before.

Goten came in and noticed the case in his older brothers hand, "Since when did you like Miguel, Gohan? You always go crazy when Pan plays it"

Trunks looked at Pan, causing her to look away, "You like Miguel? " He asked, slightly shocked.

Pan scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously, "Yeah, but only a little bit"

Goten, Gohan, and Videl looked at her in confusion.

"Playing a single song 30 times a day means you're obsessed silly" Her mother argued.

Pan sucked in her lips, why couldn't her mother just shut up? "I do not play it 30 times a day!" More like **_35_** , she thought to herself.

"Yes, you do!, every time I come over, it's all I can hear from your bedroom" Goten said smiling.

Pan was slowly getting frustrated, the others could feel her ki rising.

"Pan, honey, you need to calm down" Gohan said, softly.

Trunks watched slightly taken a back, since when was Pan interested in that type of music? And why was she getting so angry? "How long have you liked Miguel for, Pan?"

Pan said nothing, where would she start?

"Don't be so rude, Pan!" Videl scolded her

Trunks smiled, he could tell Pan was thinking, "It's ok Videl, I'm sure she's just thinking"

Pan sighed and placed both hands on the top of her head, "I.." She didn't know what to say.

The gang looked at her making her nervous, "...I-"

"She liked him at the same I liked Christina " Bra finished for her friend, already knowing the **_real_** reason.

Bulma frowned at her daughter, she knew she was lying, but why?

"Who's Christina?" Goten asked, liking the sound of her.

Pan breathed out a sigh of relief, she was glad Bra was there to take attention away from her.

The Blue haired beauty shifted uncomfortably, "Oh, she's a singer, you probably don't know her"

Trunks grunted, "How can he **_not_**, you play her damn song everyday"

Goten's face perked up as he remembered the familiar song that cane out of the teens room. It reminded him of Bra.

Bra smirked at her brother, "Oh, come on! You sing it all the time"

"Not as much as Goten, he doesn't stop" Trunks said rolling his eyes. Bra's eyes widened.

Unfortunately for her, the youngest Son of Goku's didn't hear him, he was too busy daydreaming.

Bulma looked at Videl and Gohan, "Are you staying for Dinner?" She asked, hoping they would.

The couple shook their heads as they stood,"No, thank you, Bulma. We'll be ok, wont we Gohan?"

"You bet" Her husband answered, wrapping his around her waist.

"Mom, can Pan stay? It will be so much easier for us to get ready for tomorrow" Bra pleaded, giving her the puppy dog eyes. It was obvious that Pan was staying.

...

"Gohan, do you think what Bulma said is true?" Videl asked, Pan's little scene earlier had worried her.

Her husband puller her closer and inhaled her strong scent, "It could be, did you see the way she reacted when Trunks asked her if she liked Miguel? She went all shy and stuff"

Videl sucked in her lips just like her daughter had done earlier, "I have a feeling she was trying to impress him"

"Pan impress Trunks?" Gohan questioned, wondering if his wife even said those words,

Videl yawned, "Yes, Gohan, Pan wanted to impress Trunks, she must have a crush on him or something" She muttered in his toned chest.

Gohan raised his eyebrows in shock, "Are you sure? I mean-"

Videl pressed her finger to his lips, "We'll talk about this in the morning, ok?" And with that she kissed him goodnight and drifted off to sleep, leaving Gohan to lay there dumbfounded.

**A/N: Dont you just love Gohan?**


	3. Short-Shorts

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Dragonball Z**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**C.C**

Bulma shut down her computer with a long sigh, what a conversation, she thought to herself. It had been a while since she had made a call like that. The woman sucked in her lips as she heard light footsteps, she knew it was Bra, who was clearly ready to make a big fuss out of nothing.

"Mom, please tell me you're joking" She said, appearing in front of her mother with tremendous speed.

Bra silently thanked her Saiyan heritage, seen as though she had perfect hearing that let her hear almost everything that was in range. She had been ears dropping on her mothers conversations for a while now.

Bulma frowned, she really wanted to lie to her younger self, but thought better of it. She really couldn't handle a Blue-haired, persistent, teenager right now, "I'm sorry, Bra, but unless everyone suddenly recovers, the party is officially called off"

The teen glared at her mother, couldn't they just eat a senzu bean?, "But, Mom-" She stopped, not sure how to finish her argument, her mother would win anyway so she didn't really see the point in contributing.

The scientist smiled, "At least you and Pan can have some more quality time together, maybe you can plan each other's make up?" She said, placing a hand on Bra's shoulder, the teen shrugged it off angrily.

The girl grunted, "Whatever" before turning swiftly on her heel, leaving her mother standing there with a small sad smile on her face. She seemed a bit lost at thought.

"Better get back to work," She muttered, sitting down heavily in her computer chair.

...

"Morning, Videl, morning, Mom, morning, Dad, what brings you guys here?" Gohan asked, taking a seat at the table full of freshly cooked food. His stomach began to rumble at the sight.

"Good morning, honey" Videl pecked her husband on the cheek as she took a seat next to him.

Chi Chi smiled at the sight, looks like my Gohan, has finally found the love of his life, she thought to herself as she took off her apron, it was obvious she had given her daughter-in-law a helping hand or two.

"We came to see how you were doing, didn't we, Goku?" The older woman said, glaring at the man who was stuffing his face at full speed.

"Hmm?" Goku said as he swallowed, causing his eye lids to flutter as the food hit his empty stomach.

"Don't you have any manners, Goku? We came over here to see how our Son is doing, and all you can do is stuff your face!" Chi Chi growled, hands on her hips.

Gohan and Videl winced at the tone of the old woman's voice, did she have to be so scary?

"Sorry, Chi Chi, but I was so hungry" He whined, sounding like his younger self again.

The older woman growled, her fists clenched "How-" She started.

"Chi Chi, why don't you and I go on a walk together?" Videl asked, stopping her crazy outburst. It was a nice day after all.

The woman blinked at her daughter-in-law, "A walk?" She questioned.

Gohan's wife drained her cup before nodding at the older woman, "Yeah, you know so we can get to know each other better" She said smiling, knowing she was saving Goku's butt big time.

Chi Chi beamed at the woman with her hands clasped together, she had been waiting for this moment ever since the woman had married Gohan.

"Oh! That's an excellent idea" She shrieked, causing her son and husband to cover their ears.

Videl winced as Chi Chi dragged her out of the door unexpectedly. Goku would have to pay for this later, they both thought in unison.

...

"What's taking Pan so long?" Goten asked, looking over at the Blue haired beauty, who was too busy reading a magazine.

Since Trunks had the day off, the gang of four had decided to have a little picnic in the Atrium. The food had long gone disappeared, despite the fact that Pan was supposed to join them. That was an hour ago.

"She's having a fashion crisis" Bra muttered, perching her glasses on the top of her head.

Trunks laughed, "Wow, I can't imagine Pan fussing over a piece of clothing, she sure has changed" He said frowning a little.

Bra scoffed, not taking her eyes off the flashy paper, "You only just realised?"

Trunks didn't say anything, there was no way he was going to admit that, she was one of his closest friends. Besides, change was good wasn't it?

"Bra, Trunks, Goten, where are you guys?" A voice shouted, it was obviously a lost Pan!

The Goku-look-alike sat up with a big smile, "We're in here, Pan" He shouted, but not too loudly.

The Raven-haired teen stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips. Trunks, for some strange reason, couldn't take his eyes off her. His eyes travelled up her well toned legs, and only stopped when her cleavage came into view. The boy was in a trance. Weird.

"What took you so long?" Bra said, checking out the short-shorts and vest top her friend was wearing, she looked hot!

Pan scratched the back of her head nervously as she joined her friends on the blanket, "I couldn't find a top to match these flip flops" She said, causing the boys to sweat drop.

"That's it?" Trunks said, coming back to earth. His eyes met hers, causing her to blush a little. He was unaware of her crush on him, so it left him a little confused.

Bra glared at her brother, "What do you mean, 'that's it'? Do you know how stressed a girl gets when her outfit doesn't match? It feels like the worlds going to end!" She said over-dramatically.

Goten sat up and watched the girl argue with her brother. A smile appeared on his handsome face, for some reason her voice attracted his attention.

"You girls are so stupid when it comes to clothes" Trunks muttered, rolling his eyes.

Pan laughed as she laid down on the fabric, causing her shirt to rise a little. Her toned hips and were now in view to a certain Purple head. Of course, he tried to say no and look away, but the more he tried the more his head said 'yes' and his eyes continued to travel. What's wrong with me? He thought to himself.

"Ugh!, Whatever" Bra grunted, dismissing her brother. She smirked knowing her brother was eyeing up her best friend. Finally!, she thought to herself.

Goten laughed at how rude she was, just like Vegeta, he thought to himself.

"What's so funny?" The girl asked as she turned to her brothers dopey best friend. She couldn't help but blush as he grinned at her.

"Nothing, I just felt like laughing" He said, his eyes twinkled.

Bra frowned at him before she stood up and stretched. A smirk moved onto her pretty face as her vest top raised and showed her off dainty hips and flat stomach. Goten eyes also started to travel.

"Hey, Pan, wanna go to the beach? I feel like sunbathing" She said, looking down at the girl.

"Hmmm, ok" She said climbing to her feet, her hips and stomach were now on show too.

Bra smiled as she looked down at Goten, "You guys coming?" She said, loving the idea of seeing him with no shirt on.


	4. Check Me Out

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

_"mystery:hey whats the song called that pan is singing at the beginning?"_ **It's called Adorn ^^**

_"Rappy Yo Yo: Isnt "leggo" from the song "Look at me now?"_ **Yep!**

**Thank you for the reviews guys, they're great! ^^**

**The Beach**

The Daughter of Bulma sighed as she confronted her friend once again. She had been trying endlessly to persuade the girl to walk around in her Bikini she had picked out for her, but the teen endlessly refused. Luckily the guys were too busy flirting with ditsy chicks to notice Pan's little scene. She probably would of died right there on the spot.

"There is no way I'm taking these off, I'll just go in like this" Pan said, glaring up at her friend. She felt safe in her vest top and shorts, nobody could see her body as much that way, where as the Bikini...

Unfortunately for her, Bra wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, why would she waste so much time on finding a specific outfit if Pan wasn't going to wear it? That would be stupid.

"Oh, come on, Pan!, I thought you **_wanted_** Trunks to notice you?" She said, crossing her arms over her large chest.

"I do!, it's just..." Pan stopped and looked at her bare thighs. Why did she choose to wear those damn shorts again?

Bra sighed and squatted down to Pan's level, "Come on, Panny, you know I cant do this without you" She said pouting.

The onyx-eyed girl looked up and smirked, sometimes she was just like her Grandma in some ways; Stubborn. But right now she was getting bored of it, Trunks had to see she wasn't a little girl anymore.

"You really do suck at lying, you know that?" Pan asked, rising to her feet reluctantly.

Bra rolled her blue eyes, "Like you're any better" She grumbled, stripping off her vest top and shorts.

Pan grinned, "Trust me, I am" She said, instantly wrapping her arms around herself after she'd shed her clothing. She felt strangely naked.

"Relax, Pan, you look hot!" Bra said noticing the girls posture.

She perched on a pair of Red glasses, hoping she looked 'cocky'. Goten sure was in for a surprise, the way his eyes looked up at her body earlier made her feel giddy, she was sure he was going to do it again. Smirking, Bra passed a Blue pair to Pan, knowing she wanted the same thing, The Raven head thanked her as she placed them on.

"**_Leggo_**" She said, laughing as she tightly held her friends hand. She strangely felt better all of a sudden, those glasses made her feel like the new Pan; cool, confident and relaxed.

Bra shook her head at the girl next to her, "Leggo indeed" She muttered.

As soon as they had started walking, they were immediately noticed. Curvy figures and large chests was something that half of the other girls were missing on the beach, so they were obviously the center of attention.

The girls sighed as Butterflies danced around their stomachs. It was, after all, the first time the guys had seen them in just their bathing suits.

...

"Woman, where's that retched party of yours?" Vegeta grumbled, he was looking forward to the large tables full of food.

Bulma sighed, she too was looking forward to it. If it wasn't for those stupid people and their food poising, she would of been pampering her self right now.

"It was cancelled" She huffed, stuffing a handful of potato chops into her mouth for no particular reason.

Vegeta watched with his eyebrow raised, had his Saiyan eating skills rubbed off onto his wife now?, "Why?" He questioned, unsure about her eating habits.

Bulma swallowed the crunched up mass in her mouth before answering, "Those idiots got food poisoning" She said frowning at how bitter she sounded.

The flame haired man smirked as his wife continued to stuff her face. Was his wife turing into a Saiyan or something? She wasn't acting like her normal self.

"You human's always find a way to overreact about something" The man grumbled, snatching the bag of chips away from his wife. Of course, she protested like crazy.

"I **_was_** eating those, you know" She hissed, glaring at him.

Vegetas frowned at her, what was wrong with her? He thought to himself. Was she just stressed because she couldn't have her party? Or...

"Woman, what is the matter with you?" He said, immediately regretting it. He felt weak for asking.

Bulma smiled at her husband's concern, it wasn't the first time he had asked her that, that day.

"I'm fine, Vegeta!, it's just the time of the month that's all..." Her grin soon faded as he got up and left the room, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Oh, **_fine_**!, walk away from me when I'm talking to you! See if I care you baka!" She shouted after him with a nasty glare on her face.

Ugh!, Why do I even bother with him?, she thought to herself as she stuffed another handful of chips into her mouth.

...

"Guy's, this is Lucy and Emmy, Lucy and Emmy this is my niece, Pan and Trunks's sister, Bra" Goten said cheerfully, motioning to the two girls who were dressed it too-tight swimsuits.

Bra frowned as she thought back to her plan. Surprisingly, it did work, but only for a short while. Trunks stayed silent the whole time, still cursing himself for perving on the teen Pan. There should be a crime for wearing Bikini's if you have curves, boobs, **_and_** you're under 20, he thought to himself frowning. He was finding it difficult to contain himself when she was around.

It wasn't easy trying to peel his eyes away from her, they were glued to her toned body **_as well as _**her face. How weird is that?

Trunks frowned to himself, Since when did she become so damn attractive? He asked himself over and over again, it didn't make any sense how she had changed from a little girl with a flat chest and a cute baby face, to a girl with curves, big breasts and the face of a model. It was **_Pan_** he was talking about here, she hated anything to do with change, always had.

He sighed in relief when Lucy and Emmy arrived at the little scene. At least it distracted his attention for a while.

"Ugh" Pan grunted, sniffing along with her Blue haired friend. The two newcomers looked like something between a horse and a slut, how freaky is that?

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Lucy asked rudely, she was lucky Goten was guarding her, otherwise she'd be in the sea by now.

"Hmph, Bra Briefs **_does not_** greet peasants, sorry!" Bra said sarcastically, her noise in the air.

Goten watched with a frown on his cute face, why was she being so stuck up all of a sudden? She wasn't like this before. But still, he couldn't help but notice how the sun shone on her smooth skin, making her look like an Angel. He sighed as he remembered the scene from earlier. When see had come to join them, his head wouldn't allow his eyes to move them away from her body. He knew she wasn't **_flat chested_**, but he didn't know her chest was **_that_** big.

He couldn't help but let his mouth drop at the sight of her gorgeous cleavage when she bent over, he felt sly, but excited too. Unfortunately for him, after a short while the two chicks they had met earlier had come back for another round of flirting. It totally ruined Goten's chances of watching the Blue haired beauty. What a shame it was for him.

Pan placed her glasses back over her eyes, "Nah, you look too much like a slut" She said smirking.

Lucy's mouth dropped at her statement, but she didn't dare say anything. She knew too well who she was, her butt would be kicked in no time.

Trunk's eyes narrowed at the teen, "You don't have to be so rude, Pan" He argued, causing the teen to laugh bravely.

"Whatever" Pan scoffed, checking out her nails. Trunks's gaze on her made her feel nervous, what was his problem?

Trunks smiled at Lucy, then Emmy, who was clinging to his arm dramatically, "Don't mind her, it must be the time of the month or something" He said, smirking, knowing Pan was probably going to kill him later.

"I'm sure it is..." Pan said through gritted teeth. Was he trying to piss her off on purpose?

Trunks smiled and wrapped his arm around the Blonde's waist, he didn't know why, but he had an odd feeling it would annoy The Raven head. That was something that he was aiming to do.

Pan grinned, it was a good job that she was excellent at hiding her emotions, there was now way she was going to show how hurt she was feeling, especially to the man who was making her feel that way.

Bra smiled as she looked back and forth at her brother and her best friend, being a smart as she was, she managed to clock her brothers stupid plan.

Karma's a bitch, Trunks, she thought to herself. She decided to do the same to him, hoping it would make him want Pan even more.

"Hey, Panny, let's go and see those hunky life guards, they look hot" She said, winking at her friend.

Not entirely sure what her friend was planning, the girl agreed, hopefully she'd make Trunk's jealous...or not.

"We'll see you guys later" Bra said with a wave of her hand.

Goten and Trunk's watched as the teen's walked away, their hips swaying "What's so good about life guards?" They asked in unison, causing the two girls to look at them oddly.


	5. Tension

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**The Beach (Sunset)**

On a deck chair in the fading sun reading a glossy magazine, sat the famous Pan Son. Her vest top and shorts had returned long ago after a heated argument with Trunks. Somehow, she felt relived, that Bikini had attracted to much damn attention.

She wondered why the Purple-haired boy always went crazy whenever a guy checked her out. It was strange.

She sighed as she turned a page, even though he said she was 'like a sister to him' her hope hadn't faded much, why would he get so hyped up about such a thing if she was a sister to him? It didn't make sense.

"Baka" She muttered to herself.

Pan smiled at the thought of him being jealous, even though she had her face hid away in a magazine, it didn't stop her from feeling the stares from the boy.

"Is there something you wanted, Trunks?" She asked, sick of him watching her and not saying anything. She threw the paper down in a huff.

Trunks just raised an eyebrow at the girls anger, had he been watching her for that long without realising? If so, then he was in trouble.

"No, I just wanted to annoy you" He said smirking. It was a good job he was good at lying.

Pan looked at him curiously, what is it with him today? Ever since she had joined him and Goten at the waters edge, he had become snappy and arrogant with her. It was almost like her presence pissed him off or something.

"Riiiiight" She said still eyeing him up. Why was he looking at her like that? Did she do something wrong? Maybe he felt bad about earlier...

Pan frowned at the boy, it was already bad enough that Bra, Goten and those two clowns had left them alone to go and get food for their large Saiyan appetites, the fact that he had no shirt made it even worse. Why didn't she go instead? His sexiness was seriously starting to get to her.

"So, how have you been, Panny?" He asked out of nowhere. He trailed a finger in the sand to avoid her gaze. It seemed as though he couldn't look at her for some reason.

The teen looked at him in confusion, was this guy for real? First he wanted to confront her about her bathing outfit, the next he wanted annoy her, and now he's asking how she is? He had some nerve!

"I'm fine" She replied looking around for the others. The tension in the air was so thick she could probably cut it with a knife.

"That's good"

The teen turned to look at him, "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you asking?" She snapped.

Trunks smiled at her making the girl shiver, "Cant I ask to see how my Panny's doing?" His eyes sparkled a little.

Pan seemed taken aback by his response, what did he mean by **_his_** Panny? Was he simply implying something here?

"Uh...no?" She said tactfully, flushing a little as he pulled his deck chair closer to hers.

Trunks pouted, "Why not?" He asked, enjoying her squirming.

Pan turned away from him with Red cheeks, the fact that he was this close to her made her feel uncomfortable. Didn't he know the affect he had on her? He should probably run while he has the chance!

"Panny? What's wrong?" He asked noticing how tense she was, why wouldn't she look at him?

"Nothing" She muttered, not bothering to turn around. If she did...

Trunks frowned at the back of her head, without realising it he reached out and played with a strand of her Raven hair. He smiled to himself as he felt how soft it was between his fingers. It smelt just like Cherries.

Pan's eyes widened as she felt him touch her hair, "W-what are you doing?" She stammered as she turned around to face him. She blushed as she realised how close his face was to hers.

Trunks smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, he was trying so hard to back away, but his body wasn't listening to his commands.

"Nothing, I was just touching your hair" He whispered not taking his gaze away from her.

Pan swallowed, she wanted this...didn't she?, "Oh..." She said as they continued to look at each other. After a three second silence, their lips had crashed together.

The teen couldn't help but run her hands through his silky strands of Purple hair as their tongues entwined, they couldn't help but worry what was going to happen next, who kisses who? Was it a mistake or was it just lust?

They breathed heavily as their mouths drifted apart, "Well..." Trunks started, it was clear he was unable to finish.

Pan looked away from his searching eyes, she felt like an idiot, everybody knew what kind off player Trunks was.

...

"Honey, what time did Pan say she was going to be back?" Videl asked as she set the table for dinner.

Gohan didn't look up from his book, "I don't know, Bulma said they were at the beach"

Videl blinked, Pan at a beach? Her daughter was changing more and more as the days grew by. The last time they ever went to the beach was when she was 6, how strange.

"Oh, did Bulma ring?" She asked, not remembering if the phone rang before.

"Yeah, a while ago"

Videl frowned as she looked out of her front window, why wasn't Pan home yet? Bulma would've rang if she was staying.

"There's no need to worry, Videl, Pan can take care of herself" Gohan said, noticing his wife's expression.

Videl nodded with a small sigh "I guess you're right"

She set the table for three just in case Pan might walk in unexpectedly.

...

Trunks slammed the door loudly behind him as he entered Capsule Corp. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been this past week. Gohan would probably come round and kill him if he ever pulled a stunt like that again, the same with Goten.

"Trunks, honey, is that you?" A very tired Bulma questioned to thin air.

She sighed as she got no response from the boy, something must of happened, she thought to herself.

A second later Bra walked in, her face was full of anger, just like her brothers had been. Something was up.

"Bra?" Her mother questioned, again she got no response.


	6. Confession

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Bra's Room**

The Blue haired teen squinted her eyes together as the bright light crept through the small gap in her curtains. She was glad it was the Summer holidays, if not, she'd probably be at collage right now.

Frowning, Bra reluctantly, got up and opened her curtains to their maximum. Why couldn't the weather always be like this? she wondered as her eyes swerved over the large blue sky up above. It looked like a dream to her, only it seemed **_real_** at the same time.

The girl sighed as she turned away from the spectacular sight, "looks like it's back to bed for me" She muttered as she jumped back into her little den.

Hopefully no one would come and bother her today, she wasn't in the mood for answering questions about yesterdays event. That was **_something_** else.

As her eye lids slowly started to go downtown, there was a faint knock at the door. Of course, Bra knew it was her mother, she silently cursed as she berried herself under her large duvet. How lucky am I? She wondered to herself sarcastically.

"Bra? Are you awake?" Bulma whispered, as she made her way into the teens room.

The girl breathed quietly, as her mother sat on the bed, her weight shaking her out of her deranged thoughts. She knew if she made **_any_** type of sound, Bulma would surely start to question her. There was no mistaking that.

"I know you're awake" Her mother said, looking at the shape under the covers. She prodded it softly.

Bra sucked in her lips as she felt her mothers poke, why the hell did she have to do that? Was that the way to disturb someones sleep?

"Ok, fine, don't speak"

The pretty woman sighed as she continued to look at her daughters shape under the duvet, what was wrong with her? Was it something to do with yesterday? She frowned as she tried to stop her patience from running out on the girl. Why did she have to be some damn stubborn?

"I guess I'll leave you too it then" She said, giving her daughter a long hard look.

Bra waited for the door to shut, not wanting to roast under her covers any longer. It was quickly getting hot under there, the supply of oxygen wasn't any good either.

"If you need me, you know where I am" And with that her mother got up and left, closing the door quietly behind her.

After a minute or so, the girl kicked off the covers in a flash, it felt so good to have fresh air again. She sat up and tucked in her legs, resting her head on her knees.

"Oh, Goten, why? Why did you have to hurt me like that?" Bra whispered, her voice thick with tears.

It seemed as so someone was suffering from a broken heart...

...

"Panny, is that you?" Marron questioned from one side of the telephone line, her face lightened up a little as she waited for a reply. She sure had missed out on a lot.

On the other side indeed was Pan Son, the one and only. A smile came over her soft lips as she heard how chirpy her friend was, she hadn't changed one bit!

"Yes, it's me, Marron...do you mind if I come over? I really-"

The Blonde couldn't contain her excitement, "Of course!" She squealed "but don't take too long, you know how distracted I can get" She giggled down the line.

The Son rolled her eyes, everyone knew that, "Yeah, sure, see you in two, okay?"

Pan put the phone down with a smile, she couldn't believe she choose Marron out of all people to talk to, the girl had a bigger mouth than Bulma!

Her eyes started to water a little as she thought of of the Woman's son, she was trying hard to hate him, but it didn't seem to be working. It only made her **_want_** him even more than before, that kiss seemed to have changed everything between them.

"Damn you, Trunks" She muttered to herself before she took off into the air and out of sight. She didn't seem to be aware of her fathers presence behind her.

...

Only a deserted hill lay, Goten, he seemed to be in a daze as he stared up at the bright sky above. His face flickered with emotions as he thought about his life, his friends, his girlfriends...

The boy sighed as his thoughts stopped there, nothing seemed to be going well lately, the situation with Bra had made it even **_worse_**, how could he be so stupid? She was only a teenager for Kami's sake, he was a grown man. It would **_never_** work...

"I'm sorry, Bra" He whispered to the thin air as he felt a strong pain in his chest.

The boy closed his eyes for a minute or too, inhaling the fresh summer air. It felt good, he felt relaxed. All those messy thoughts seemed to have drifted away...

After an hour or two, the youngest son of Goku heard someone land beside him. He smiled, looked like his best-friend had skipped work again, Bulma was going to kill him.

"Goten?" Trunks asked as he peered down at the boy, he wasn't dead was he?

"What?" He asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

Trunks sat down beside him and sighed, "I've done something terrible" He muttered, plucking chunks of grass of the ground.

Goten opened his eyes, looking directly into the sky, "Me too" He said, as he sat up.

The president frowned, "I'm pretty sure mine is worse than what you've done" He said shaking his head.

"No, I think mine is worse..."

"Stop being stupid, Goten! You already know I'm much meaner than you!" Trunks pointed out.

"So? That doesn't change anything"

Trunks glared at his friend, "Ok, fine, what did you do?" He questioned, positive it was something stupid.

Goten stood up and backed away a little, "Promise me you wont kill me?"

The Purple haired genius frowned, what did this baka break this time? He thought to himself, "Yes, I promise, now what did you do?" He questioned.

Goten swallowed as he stepped back even further, "I..I made out with your sister..." He blurted out.

Trunks's eyes widened, he had done the exact same thing, but with **_his_** niece.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit crappy**!


	7. He Used Me

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Kami House**

The two girls, sat out in the Sun and sipped sweet Lemonade from dinky glasses with cherries and umbrella's on, it was definitely the perfect weather for a little 'catch up'.

"Are you serious? It is **_our_** Trunk's you're talking about, right?" The Blonde asked, eyes wide. Who knew little old Panny had a thing for the boy with Purple hair that she grew up with? Marron didn't, that's for damn sure.

"Of course it is!" The other girl grumbled, all this talking was making her feel...**_weak_**.

Marron raised her Blonde eyebrows, "As if!, I never would've of expected it..." She said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Neither did I at first, it was only till after his girlfriend came that I realised he used me, If I hadn't have stopped myself in time who knew what would of happened"

Pan sat quietly as she remembered every single detail of that night...

**(Flashback)**

"I cant believe we just did that" Trunks whispered as he stroked his lips, he could still taste her.

"**_We_**? What do you mean, **_we_**? It was you who came onto me!" She shrieked, glaring at him.

Trunks smirked at her rhyming, "Actually, I'm pretty sure that was **_you_** who did that. As soon as **_you_** turned around, **_you_** kissed **_me_**" He said frowning at her.

Pan felt like punching him straight in the nose, what kind of fool did he take her for? Her kissing him first? Never! She knew he was trying to protect himself **_and_** his stupid ego, but why lie? She wouldn't of minded if he asked her to keep it a secret between them, she quite liked the idea.

"Are you trying to make me angry or something? You know damn well it was you who forced your stupid tongue down my throat!" She flushed a little at the gory detail.

Trunks shook his head and laughed, he quite liked having an angry Pan in front of him. It stopped his mind from thinking about doing other things to her besides 'kissing'.

"No, I'm sure it was your's Panny, you make it so obvious that you want me" He smirked, knowing that would really piss her off. Oh, what a joker he was.

Pan's mouth had dropped, did she really make it that obvious? If so, how? She didn't even flirt with him, so what was he talking about? Maybe, she shouldn't have worn that Bikini after all...

"M-me want you? Don't make me laugh" She thought she had sounded **_bold_**, but instead she sound **_weak_**. Her voice shook throughout the whole damn sentence.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, what was wrong with her?, "I'm not, I'm just telling you what I know"

"What you know, huh? Well you must be pretty stupid to think that" She said with a nervous laugh. Her hands went up to feel her cheeks, they were hot.

Suddenly he stood up, and looked down at her, "Get up" He ordered. What were his Saiyan hormones planning this time?

Pan gawped up at him, her eyes were glued to his chest, "Why?" She said not moving her eye sight.

Trunks followed her gaze and smirked, Yep, she definitely wants me, he thought to himself, "Because I asked you too"

Pan frowned, "Yes, but, why?" She wondered why he kept smirking at her like that.

"Will you just get up?, please?" He almost shouted, this girl was too stubborn for his liking.

"No" She said, finally looking him in the eye. Why should she stand if he didn't have a reason?

Trunks growled, "Fine" He said, and grabbed the younger girls hands, pulling her to her feet. She felt dazed.

"See, that wasn't do hard, was it?" He asked, smiling at her. Pan just blinked.

Randomly, he tucked another strand of hair behind her ears, "Um, Trunks?" She asked, startling him a little.

"What?" He said, irritated.

Pan glared at him and snatched her hand away, "Never mind" She said, trying to step away from him. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer, her chest colliding with his.

"Tell me" He said, his eyes wondering down to her open cleavage, making Pan want to slap him. Unfortunately for her, he still had his hands around her small wrists.

She swallowed a little, couldn't he have done this earlier, when she at least had a Bra on? Things could happen, for Kami's sake.

"Tell you what?" She asked, her face crimson. Her heart was beating faster and faster.

Trunks smirked at her Red face, "Am I making you nervous?" He said, changing the subject.

Pan growled as she tried to escape from his strong grasp, only to be pulled closer to him again. When did he get that strong? She wondered to herself.

"I'll take that as a yes" He laughed, kissing her lightly. Of course, she was knocked off guard.

"That was so lame" She said, coming back to her senses. A little teasing wouldn't hurt, would it?

The boy frowned, dropped her wrists, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer than before. She swore she could feel something pressing against her thigh, but choose to ignore it.

"If it was so lame, why were you so shocked?" He said, his hands travelling further down her back.

Pan immediately froze as she knew where his hands were planning to go. Somehow, her body wanted him to do it, but her mind said no. Her body obviously won, seen as though her mind didn't get a say in most things these days.

"Pfft! I wasn't shocked. I was..." She bit her lip unable to finish, what else was she supposed to say?

The boy smirked even more, "exactly" He said before kissing her for the third tine that day.

She couldn't stop her hands from wrapping themselves around his neck, they controlled themselves, just like his hands had snaked themselves over her cute little bottom.

It seemed like minutes had passed before they had broke away for air. They stared at each other in shock, what were they playing at?

"So, was that lame?" He whispered into her neck. Pan blushed, why he doing this to her?

"Hmmm" She said, avoiding his gaze. She squeaked loudly as he picked her up and carried her.

"Trunks, what are you doing? You're going to drop me you fool!" Pan growled, wrapping her legs around his waist to stop her from falling.

The Purple haired boy laughed, he was loving how close she was getting to him.

"Don't be silly, Panny, I would never drop you"

They kissed again, and again, not caring how dark it was getting. After a while, Bra, Goten and the two sluts still hadn't returned.

"Hey, Trunks, where do you think those guys went?" Pan asked, slightly worried.

Trunks frowned, "I dont-" He stopped as he heard a loud shriek from behind him. Turning around slowly, he was face to face with his girlfriend, Trisha. Oh shit.

"Trunks, how could you?" She said, her eyes full with tears. Her face turned to disgust as she took sight of Trunks holding another girl, some love, huh?

Panicking, he quickly put Pan down and ran over to the crying woman, "It's not what it looks like" He said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Oh, really? Cause that's what it looked like to me" She whispered, her heart shattered.

On the side, Pan watched in anger and pain, she thought she was going to throw up, he had a...**_girlfriend_**? Why didn't he tell her?

"She's just some girl" Trunks said, not looking at Pan.

Tears ran down Pan's face as she heard those words, she felt so stupid, why couldn't she have seen it before? He used her.

"Well if she was just 'some girl', why was you kissing her?" Trisha asked, liking the fact that the other girl was hurting. Serves her right, she smirked to herself.

Trunks didn't know what to say, he felt a sharp pain in his chest as he heard Pan fly away from the sight. What had he done?

**(End Of Flashback)**

**A/N: Poor Panny :( **


	8. Wicked Games

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Pan's House**

"What do you think this means, Gohan?" Videl asked, not sure what to think of her daughters strange behaviour.

Her husband blinked, he had no idea how to answer that, "Uh...-"

"I mean, it's Pan we're talking about here. I doubt she'd ever do something that stupid at this age" Her mother stated.

Gohan blushed as he fixed his glasses back in place, he really wasn't the right person to talk about these things with. This was more of a woman-to-woman thing.

"To be honest, Videl, I don't think we should be talking about this right now..." He berried his face into his book with crimson cheeks.

His wife nodded, "Hmm, I guess you're right, I think it would be best if Pan discussed this with us. It seems a bit rude discussing her sexual life behind her back" She said, tapping her chin with her index finger.

Gohan sighed and blushed a little more, did she have to talk about that stuff when he was around? It was already bad enough that his daughter was listening to songs containing the exact same words, now his wife wanted to discuss her 'sex life'. The poor man didn't think he'd be able to handle it any longer.

"...Uh, I think it would be best if you talked to her about it **_alone_**" He whispered, mortified.

Videl glared at the man she called her husband, "What are you trying to say, **_Gohan_**?" She said, sounding like Pan when it was her TOTM (Time Of The Month)

"I'm not trying to say anything! It's just..." The man blushed as he tried to carry on reading one of his extra large books.

Videl carried on glaring at him, he was such a baby sometimes!, "It's just what? Are you too embarrassed to talk about sex? Is that it?" She questioned, enjoying his squirming. It was just like old times.

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously, it was obvious where he'd got that move from, "Well, it's somewhere along those lines..." He grinned at her, looking just like his father.

His wife sweat-dropped, "Are you _**serious**_?" It's only sex! Haven't you ever had one of these conversations with Chi Chi and Goku?"

Her husband went low in the chair as his face turned another bright shade of Red, he undid a few buttons on his shirt to cool down. Videl made him feel like he was dancing in flames! What a question!

She raised an eyebrow as he remained quiet, "Well?" She demanded.

Gohan panicked, there was only one thing he could do to get out of this situation, "...Uh, Hey, look over there" He pointed to the blank wall behind his wife.

"Look at what?" She said, turning around to face whatever her husband was looking at. When she turned around to confront him, he had vanished from her sight.

"Wait till I get my hands on him" She muttered, pouring herself another cup of hot tea. It seemed to be the only thing that was keeping her sane lately.

...

"I cant believe you said that about my niece" Goten growled, his fists clenched at his sides as he waited for his friends answer. It was a surprise that he hadn't gone Super already.

Trunks sighed and ran a hand through his Lavender locks, "Look, I said I was sorry didn't I? What more do you want from me, dammit?" He said, glaring at the other boy.

Goten continued to growl, he loved his niece more than anything, how could he have let this happen to her?. It was his job to protect her.

"Besides," Trunks continued, "I'm pretty sure my **_sister_** is hurting just as much, some gentleman you are" He said, causing the other boy to turn away from him.

Goten frowned at the long distance ahead of him, knowing damn well that his friend was right. It hurt emotionally as well as physically to even think about her, let alone see her. He really did make a fool of himself this time.

"I didn't mean to hurt her like that, everything just came out by its self" He whispered quietly.

Trunks eyes started to soften a little, the exact same thing had happened to him. Somehow seeing his girlfriend crying like that made had him feel bad, what kind of boyfriend cheated on a woman the same age as him, for someone that was still in their teens? It didn't make sense.

His shook his head at his reckless behaviour, that empty head of his was full of mixed emotions that night, Anger, Lust, Pain, you name it. He was out of control, not knowing what to say and which woman to go too. It was utter nonsense.

Trunks sighed as he continued to tug his hands through his hair, what was he going to do? He couldn't run away for ever.

At the side of him, Goten watched as his friends face changed with every couple of seconds. His heart ached as he remembered the same emotions drifting across Bra's face.

Oh, Dende, what should I do? He thought to himself starring up into the clear sky. Hopefully the Green guardian would give him a few signs or something, this pain needed to go away and fast.

...

Bra sighed as she pressed next on the stereo remote. The only time she had left her room was to get all the Junk food she could possibly find and store it in her beside cabinet. It was a surprise how she hadn't vomited yet.

"_Bring your love baby I could bring my shame, Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain_"

Blah, Blah, Blah, She thought to herself as she heard the lyrics, why an earth was she listening to this again? It was all about sex, money and drugs for Kami's sake!

"Stupid Goten" Bra hissed, her voice sounded bitter as she stuffed a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Oh, boy, what would she have done without desserts? After all it was spelt **_stressed _**backwards, so it was practically perfect for her situation.

"_Just let me motherfucking love you_" She sang along, why couldn't Goten listen to 'The Weeknd'? the guy obviously knew what he was talking about.

"_Tell me you love meeeee_" Of course, since her mouth was full to the brim with Ice cream, she sounded like she was drowning underwater.

As the song ended, she grabbed her remote and pressed repeat, hopefully her father wasn't outside the door listening. That would just be plain embarrassing.

**A/N: Oh, mann! I didn't mean to make them all so depressed. -.- I can understand why you don't like this chapter, its sad :(. The song that played is called "Wicked Games" by "The Weeknd", if you're wondering.**


	9. That Night

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Sorry if I took long update, School and other stuff has got in the way recently. It might be a while before I update again.**

**(Flashback)**

Goten sighed as his stomach rumbled for the fifth time that day, "Any of you guys hungry yet?" He asked weakly.

Bra and Pan didn't bother looking up from their magazines, whatever they were reading had obviously gotten their full attention. No, instead of answering they just simply nodded in unison.

Goten smiled as he watched the young pair read the glossy papers. Looks like B-chan has finally taken Panny under her wing, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I could really murder a hot dog right now," Trunks said, snapping the other boy out of his thoughts.

Lucy and Emmu giggled randomly, causing the gang to look at them in confusion.

"Hm? What's so funny?" Goten asked, wondering if he missed something.

The two girls carried on giggling like hens, "Oh, nothing!" Lucy said winking at him.

Pan and Bra exchanged a glance, it would be them to be stuck with a pair of Airheads, wouldn't it?

"O-kkkk" Trunks said, dragging the 'k' at the end.

Goten scratched the back of his head, "I'm guessing everyone wants hotdogs then?" He asked

Pan scrunched up her nose, "Nah, I'll have a burger, please" She said smiling at her uncle.

"Ok, Bra, what about you?" Goten asked with a breath taking smile, causing the girl to have an eruption of Butterflies in her stomach.

"...Uh.., I think I'll come with you, you know to see what there is..." Bra replied licking her dry lips.

Goten smiled, "Good idea" He said, still staring into her eyes.

Emmy and Lucy scowled, there was no way she was going to steal him away from them, Bra Briefs or not. They had finally gotten Trunks attention, now it was time for Gotens.

"We'll come too" Lucy giggled, Emmy soon joining her.

They stood and linked arms, still giggling like hens. Their bikini's seemed to have shrunken a little, making their boobs look like they were going to climb out of the Bright holters they were wearing. The boys stared in fascination, where as the teens in disgust.

"Leggo" Bra said quietly, frowning as she lead the way over too the stand that was a good 20 minutes away from them. Why did those two cluts have to come?

Goten smiled as he walked behind her with the two girls hanging onto each arm. From another person's point of view it would've looked like he was chasing after **_Bra_**, while Emmy and Lucy were chasing after **_him_**.

"Have you been here before, Bra?" He asked out of the blue. She seemed to know where she was going.

The teen struggled to stop herself from smiling, of course she had been here before! Both of their family's came here every summer for Kami's sake.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked, not bothering to turn around. She knew he could here the smile in her voice.

"Uh...is that a trick question?"

Just as Bra was going to do the famous anime fall, Goten stopped and caught her. Her back rested on his chest while her head rested on his shoulder. Her breathing seemed to have stopped as his hands circled her waist tighter.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, making it even more harder to breath. Damn him!

She blinked for a few seconds as she stared up straight ahead, "...I-..Yes"

Goten frowned at her heavy breathing, did she need an inhaler or something? Since when was Bra asthmatic?

"Are you sure? You seem...breathless"

Of course after hearing that Bra tried to scramble away from his arms at top speed, no way she was about to make it obvious that she was loving his soft hold around her waist.

"Im fine" She said firmly, still trying to get put of his grip. It was too bad that she hadn't trained with her father, otherwise she would of **_forced_** him to let her go.

Frowning, she swivelled around to face him, catching the angry eyes of the chicks beside him. They glared at her as they tried tugging his arms away from her. Like that would change anything, the teen thought..

"Are you sure, B-chan? You seem a little tense" His eyes quickly swivelled down to her cleavage then back up again, of course, Bra saw him.

She breathed quietly as he stroked her bare back with his hand, what an earth was he doing to her? And **_why_**?

"...I-im totally fine" She blushed as he titled her face up towards him with his finger. He smiled.

"Well, alright then. Let's continue our journey to the hot dog stand" He dropped his hand from her waist and waited for her to lead the way.

Emmy and Lucy stared in awe, why couldn't that happen to **_them_**? They quickly clung back onto his arms as they carried on walking, not wanting anything like **_that_** to happen again. This time they'd be keeping an eye out for the other girls tricks.

Up ahead, Bra walked faster and faster, it was a surprise how the others managed to keep up with her. As she carried on walking she couldn't help but retrace what had just happened between her and Goten, what a surprise that was!

She bit her lip as she remembered the exact way his touch felt against her skin, was it the bikini that made him do such a thing? Or was it simply the fact that the two sluts were there? Maybe he wanted to make them jealous?

Bra grunted as the questions endlessly popped into her head. Who knew one guy could cause such a headache?.

"B-chan, where are you going? The hot dog stands right there" Goten asked, snapping Bra back into reality.

She blinked at the boy, "It is?"

Goten frowned a little and looked over at the stand again, it was there right?

"Well, duh, why else would he say that?" Emmy said, rolling her eyes like marbles.

Goten cocked his head to the side when he heard the teen growl. How cute, he thought to himself.

"Even though Bulma Briefs is your mother, you seem like a bit of an airhead" Lucy said as she chewed her gum loudly.

Bra blinked for a few seconds before laughing out loud, her an airhead? Ok then, "If you say so" She smirked.

The youngest member of the Son's glared at the two girls beside him, how dare they insult the Princess like that?,

"That wasn't very nice" He said, sounding just like his father as well as his brother.

Emmy crossed her arms in a huff, giving her cleavage a bigger boost than before. Bra watched as her crush stared without realising. Ugh, what a Pervert, she thought to herself.

"But, Goten, she was mean to us first" Emmy whined, sniffing dramatically.

"She was?" He obviously wasn't listening to a word she was saying. His eyes were too busy glued to her chest.

Emmy smirked as she bent forward a little giving him an even better view that before, "Uh-huh" She said.

Bra rolled her eyes and walked away from the scene, she ignored the stand and carried on down the beach.

**A/N: Chill it's not the end of the flashback, it's just split in half.**


	10. That Night, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**(Flashback Part 2)**

"What a bunch of losers" She muttered out loud, kicking some sand up with her flip flop.

"Who?" Goten said appearing in front of her with a gorgeous smile. Bra was finding it hard to control her self, her hormones were flying left, right and center.

She shook her head and walked past him, knowing he'd follow her. He would never leave the Princess by herself, she was too precious.

"What happened to those two sluts?" She questioned, causing him too frown.

"I told them to get the food and wait there" He said, glancing back to see if they were following.

It seemed as though another set of guys had taken them under their wing whilst he had followed Bra. They couldn't handle the rejection.

"Oh" She said smirking to no one in particular. Her and Goten alone? Yes please.

Once they had gotten to the rocky part of the beach, Goten had gotten worried about her silent treatment, he decided to investigate.

"What's wrong? You seem upset" He asked standing in front of her once again.

Bra carried on smirking as she walked past him and sat down on a large rock that faced the sea. Her legs dangled lazily as she leant back and watched the sunset. The boys eyes trailed up and down her curved body, she looked like a model posing for a photo shoot.

"Are you not talking to me?" Goten said as he stood in front of the rock. He smiled lazily as a dirty thought came to mind.

"I didn't say that" Bra said avoiding his gaze. Don't even think about it, she thought to herself as she saw the mushy look on Goten's face.

"Well, it seems like you are. You've been quite distant with me today, is there something I should know about?"

Bra flushed as she looked up at him from under her lashes. Maybe she should have some fun...

"No, there's nothing you should know about" She whispered, sitting straight up.

He watched her curiously, what was she planning?, "Then what's wrong?" He asked.

The girl licked her lips, somehow they always seem to go dry whenever he was around. Maybe it meant something...something she could do with them...

Her eyes widened at her dirty image, **_oh my_**!

"Bra?" Goten placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. He leaned closer to get a look at her pretty face, why did she widen her eyes like that?

"What?" She said blinking at how close his face was to hers. Her teeth automatically sunk into her lip as he leaned closer.

"Are you...-" He didn't even get to finish because their lips had already crashed together.

Bra moaned as their tongue banged furiously against each other, she clutched the back of his head and pulled him down with her, shivering as her bare back hit the cold rock. The feeling of him against her was intense.

As her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist, Goten reached up and undid the string of her bikini. He broke away from her lips in shock as he realised what he was doing.

"Why'd you stop?" Bra asked irritated.

Goten shook his head, "I think we should stop"

"Why?" She replied with her arms crossed causing her bikini top to move a little. Goten quickly looked away.

"Things could get out of hand..."

Bra scoffed not bothering to answer him. She grabbed his head and once again, forced his lips upon hers. Their tongues continued to battle against each other.

Goten broke the kiss and bought his lips to her neck, causing her hands to room around his Gohan-like hair, whilst his hands stroked her breasts tenderly. Of course she moaned, but she also sighed, unfortunately he still hadn't ripped her top clean off, what exactly was he waiting for?

Once he had sucked enough life out of both sides of her neck, his lips soon found hers again. They both gasped for air as they broke apart, kissing sure did take your breath away.

"Now I **_really_** think we should stop" Goten whispered rubbing his face into her soft cleavage.

It was dark now, the stars had come out and lighted up the sky. It was definitely a beautiful sight that day.

"Are you serious? We've only just started" Bra said stroking his head.

He sighed and nodded before climbing out of her clutches reluctantly. He knew his 'manhood' was excited and ready for action, but that couldn't be helped. It wasn't right.

Bra sat up with angrily, what a jerk!, "Well, that was great" She said sarcastically.

Goten looked her then looked away again, "I'm sorry, but it's not right. You're too young..."

She frowned as she reached behind her back to tie her bikini into place, "I'm 19 for Kami's sake, stop making silly excuses"

He turned and glared at her, "I'm not!"

"Whatever, I know it's because I'm not 'experienced' enough. You're just too scared to admit, aren't you?" She was angry, hurt, and excited all in one, Goten didn't stand a chance.

"Dont be stupid, Bra. You know that's not true" He said quietly. It was a bit too quiet for her liking.

"See? I knew it!, it's because I'm not good enough isn't it?" She asked glaring at him.

"You're being ridiculous"

"See how you didn't deny it?"

Goten didn't respond, he just looked at her in anger. Why was she being like this? It wasn't his fault their family's wouldn't approve.

"...I hate you" She whispered looking away from him. It was like their little 'make out' didn't exist, unbelievable!

He blinked, shocked at her harsh words,"You shouldn't say things like that"

"Oh, please! You can stop the act, nobody's around"

Of course, she knew he was born naturally like that, but she wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her. **_Emotionally_**.

"**_Act_**? What act? If there's anyone acting it would be you, not me" He instantly regretted saying that.

Bra stood with clenched fists, "You know what Goten? You're a complete ass, I mean, I know my brother's one, but do you have to copy him? You just look like a bigger idiot than you did before!" She shouted.

The boy glared furiously, how dare she compare him to **_Trunks_**? Yeah, okay, they were best friends and everything, but he was a boy who broke woman's hearts for fun, why would Goten do such a thing? A heart is meant to be loved, not broken.

"Oh, **_I'm_** the idiot? Say's the **_kid_** that wants to sleep with a **_man_** that's twice her age!, How many other **_men_** have you tried that with, huh?" He shouted back.

He didn't get a reply, Bra had flown off and out of of his sight. What a surprise.

**(End Flashback) **

**A/N: To be honest I don't really know what to think of this chapter. It's the first time I've ever done that raunchy stuff before! I love both Bra and Goten, but what's done is done ^^. You're gonna review it right? You'll get a Smarties Cookie if you do ;) lololol.**


	11. Crash

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**The Mall**

"Bleh! Mom, I'd rather eat my own vomit" Pan said after one glance at the dress her mother had picked out for her. This had been happening for a while now.

"Will you just try one on already! I'm starting to lose my patience!" Videl scolded, glaring at her daughter.

The teen glared back, "It's not my fault they're all ugly!" She grumbled, arms crossed.

Her mother rolled her eyes, "You were the one who chose to come here, The shop _**I**_ chose has **_much_** better clothing" She said, ignoring the slightly angry assistant behind her.

"...Oh" Pan sweat-drooped, and scratched the back of her head, "Let's go then" She said smiling.

Videl smiled, "Right" She nodded, placing the ugly, dull dresses on the rack.

It had been several days since Pan and Trunks had talked, the same with Goten and Bra. The pairs didn't seem to have the courage to go to one another. Their arguments seemed to have knocked them off the edge.

Seen as though, Bra, was related to the man Pan was madly in love with, she avoided their house altogether. The Same with Bra. The two girls crazy conversations had to be transferred over the phone, which they both hated. But it was all they could do for now.

"Mom, you've got to be joking! I can't go to Bulma's wearing this!" Pan said, frowning at her reflection in the changing room mirror.

They had entered the store Videl chose 2 minutes ago and Pan was still making a fuss, what was a mother to do?

The young Woman opened the curtain and took a glance, "But, honey, you look amazing" She said, her eyes shiny with tears.

The teen scowled and crossed her arms, how could her mother even pick this out? It stopped all the way at the top of her damn thigh! She didn't want to look **_too_** obvious, Trunks might get the wrong idea...

"Look at how short it is! I look like a whore"

Videl glared at the girl, what foul language!, she thought to herself.

"Pan, don't be ridiculous!, you look a million dollars"

The teen sighed and took another glance at herself in the mirror, her eyes trailed up and down the reflection in front of her, checking here and there. She had to admit, she did look good.

"Well...It's ok I guess..." She said, checking her self out from the side. Her breasts looked like Watermelons. Gross.

Videl smirked, "So, you'll have it?"

Pan frowned, and gave herself one last glance, before shaking her head "...No, I already have a dress..."

Her mother automatically fell over, landing on her back with a heavy thud.

...

"So, what are you wearing tonight, Bra?"

The Blue headed teen smiled, "You'll have to wait and see" She grinned. It seemed as though she was back to her old self.

Marron pouted, "Aww, come on, cant I just have one little peak?" She said, giving her friend the puppy dog eyes.

Bra shook her head, "Nope"

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise"

Marron smirked, "For, Goten, right?"

The other girl tensed, sure she had been thinking about him everyday, but, his name still left her feeling numb.

"..."

The Blonde beamed, "I knew it!"

Bra gave her a small, sad smile. Despite the fact that Marron was one of her clostet friends, she couldn't detect her emotions as well as Pan did. Their friendship was much deeper than that.

"You two would make such a cute couple" The Blonde said, snapping the teen out of her thoughts.

Bra gave her the same smile as before, "You think?" She asked, knowing damn well they would.

Marron nodded, "Totally! Just like Pan and Trunks" She paused, "It's a shame you guys still aren't talking"

Bra looked at her with no emotion on her, "No it-" Bulma's loud shouting soon interrupted her.

"Bra!, Pan's on the phone"

...

Trunks sighed in relief as he flew out of his window, today really wasn't his day. Work was awful, everyone seemed to want his attention more than before. It hurt his head just to even remember it all.

"Thank goodness for that" He muttered, opening a Capsule and ripping off his uncomfortable suit. Minutes later he was in his usual outfit; Blue bandanna, Black shirt, long shorts and Brown boots.

"I can finally breath again" He shouted, as he shut the Capsule back again. His hair blew wildly as he flew at top speed.

Trunks continued to smile as he flew, not actually looking where he was going. He and who ever it was soon collided head on. They sprang apart with their heads throbbing in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" He started, closing his eyes as he rubbed his head all over. Damn that hurt.

The other person stayed silent, not saying a word. They watched with wide eyes as the man in front scratched the back of his head nervously with his eyes closed.

"Well, I'll be on my way..." He said, still not opening his eyes so they were still shaped like upside down 'u's.

The other person breathed out loudly, "...M-me, too" The person said quietly, their voice filled with sadness.

Unfortunately Trunks didn't seem to hear that, he had already zoomed off in the opposite direction. He frowned, not entirely recognising the voice.

"Meh, they must of have had a cold or something" He said shrugging, flying even faster than before. For some reason he felt eager to get home.

...

Pan landed outside the large home with a sigh, the nerves were taking over; she wanted to go home. She bit her lip as she looked up into the sky, should she return home? Or...?

"Panny? What are doing out here? Come at in once!" Unfortunately, the Raven haired teen didn't get to respond, Bra had already yanked her indoors and up to her room.

"Nice too see you too, Bra" Pan muttered, plodding herself on the girls bed, "Where's Marron?" She asked, smiling.

The other girl shrugged, "She went home"

"Oh"

Bra grinned, "So, what did you want to come over for again?" She smirked.

"Well...-" She stopped as the door opened.

"Hey, Bra, do you know...-" His face dropped as his eyes locked with the Raven head.

"PAN?"

**A/N: Booya!, sorry If it's short.**


	12. Explain Yourself

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**The Son Residence**

"Goten, honey, what's the matter?" Chi Chi asked, placing a hand on her son's arm.

Goku stopped eating at this and also looked at his son. His eyebrow raised in confusion as he waited for the boy's answer.

"Nothing, mom, I'm fine" He whispered, slowly eating his food. This was different.

Goku frowned, while his wife continued to worry, "Are you sure? You've hardly touched any of your food"

Goten sighed and placed a smile over his face, "Trust me, mom. I feel fine" He protested.

Chi Chi sighed, defeated. She didn't like the way her youngest son was being so secretive these days, it made her feel like she was a bad mother. Well all know that could never be true.

"Alright then" She said, smiling back, giving him the tightest hug he could probably ask for.

"...Mom, that hurts"

Goku blinked, couldn't his wife see through his lie? Or was it just him?. He couldn't help but smile a little as a thought came to mind.

"Hey, why don't you go and check up on Pan?" He asked, watching his son's face brighten a little when Chi Chi let go of him.

Goten laughed, Why? Goku didn't exactly know, "Dad, she's a teenager now. I doubt she'd want that, besides, I'm sure that's what her Parents are for"

The older man smiled as he followed a mouthful of food, he had somehow started to eat again a while back without realising.

"But she's on her own, surely she might need your help..."

Goten raised an eyebrow at this little statement, didn't his father remember all those times he had trained Pan? Or was he simply trying to imply something else?

"But Dad-"

"Oh, and, while you're at it, could you please tell Bulma that I'm looking forward to her little get together tomorrow evening?" Chi Chi piped in.

"Me too" Goku added.

Goten's jaw dropped, "You mean I have to go all the way to Capsule Corp?" He questioned, still remembering his little argument with the older woman's daughter.

"Well, of course! Where else do you think Bulma would be?" His mother said, sipping her tea.

Goten sighed, despite the fact that he hadn't spoken to Bra, their little argument played over and over again in his tiny mind. Couldn't it just go away?

...

Bra watched the two with bright eyes, she was grateful that her friend had explained what had happened, now she could keep up on all the drama. It was shocking, but still quit interesting.

Trunks couldn't spend a day without the teen giving him a piece of her mind. It was only when he promised to keep her updated on Goten, that she stopped. Surprise surprise.

"...Long time no see," Pan said, automatically returning to her normal self. It helped her concentrate when she masked her emotions like that.

The boy with Purple hair just looked at the beauty before him, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her signature smirk. That event between them did happen, right?

"Long time no see, indeed" He said, a small sad appearing on his face.

Pan soon turned away from the sight, his looks always had ways of playing tricks on her mind, making her forget what a total ass he is. Well, it certainly wasn't working this time.

"...How are you?" He continued, not taking his gaze away from her.

The girl glared down at her lap, what kind of question was that?, she thought to herself. Did he not remember those exact words he spat before she took off? Or was he just asking that to be nice? Either way, it annoyed the hell out of Pan.

"I'm good" She paused, "What about yourself?"

"I'm fine, thanks"

Bra frowned at the two's lame speech, what the heck was that? She asked herself, looking back and forth between her brother and friend. Sure, what happened was awful, but there was no need to act all fake between one and other!. They needed to sought this out quick time!

"And that's my Que to get the hell outta here" The Bluette said, giving her friend a wink.

Pan immediately panicked, "What? Why? I thought we was going to talk...?"

Bra rolled her eyes, "We can do that anytime, silly! Besides, you guys need to become buddies again. It's weird when you're not cussing each other out"

"But, Bra!, wait-"

"Tell me about it later, kay?" She smiled, before shutting the door behind her.

Pan started to panic even more, why the hell did that fool she called her friend have to leave her all alone with **_him_** of all people? Wasn't that girl meant to be smart?

"Look's like it's just me and you, Pan" Trunks said, snapping her out of her angry thoughts.

The girl glared at him, her eyes dangerous, "Unfortunately for me, it does"

The boy tried dangerously hard not to smirk, but ended up failing. It was too much of a family trait to dis-obey.

"Aw, don't be like that, Panny-Chan. You know you missed me" He stated, brushing a strand of hair out of his eye.

Pan looked at him with wide eyes, but then they instantly narrowed. This guy was sick.

"First of all, don't call me that. You lost that privilege a while ago. Secondly, Me, miss you? After what you did to me? I don't think so" She said, her voice full of disgust.

Trunks swallowed, feeling that same pain he felt on the night it happened. He knew she was right, why would she miss him? After he lied, used and hurt her like that?

"You know I didn't mean what I said" He whispered.

Pan snorted, "Sure you didn't, just like didn't mean to use me either" She spat.

Trunks sighed and took a seat next on the bed, only to have her scuttle away from him. She couldn't even stand being that close to him, no, instead she got off the bed and went to the other side of the room for safety. Bra's chair would have to do for now.

Trunks watched with slight amusement.

"You're right, I didn't mean to use you...In fact, I don't think I used you at all..." He explained.

The teen blushed as her face grew hot, did he really mean to say that? Of course not! It was Trunks Briefs she was talking about here.

"Don't lie to me, you creep" She quickly grew angry, "It was pretty obvious you were pretty horny that day" She shouted

Trunks sighed, before rolling his eyes, "Well, duh, there _**was**_ a lot of girl in their bikinis..."

The teen shook her head, appalled. He could of at least lied!

"I hate you" She spat, getting to her feet.

"Oh, come on, Pan. You know I didn't mean it like that..." He said, also rising to his feet.

Pan eyed up his movement, slowly moving to the door, "Oh yeah? Prove it" She said placing her hand on the door knob.

Trunks glared at her back, "Fine, I will"

"What do you-" She instantly stopped as she felt the boys lips collide with hers, taking her breath away...

**A/N: These two are perfect...Especially Trunks *.***


	13. Glossy Magazines

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Capsule Corporation**

Bra removed the glass from her bedroom door with a smirk. Looks like her little exit had worked after all, all they needed was some good old privacy.

"Idiots" She muttered, with a roll of her pretty Blue eyes.

The teen scowled as she drifted away from the door, and down to the kitchen. Why couldn't she have perfect romance like that?

"I guess it really is just a fairy tale" She said, before downing a glass of Kool-aid.

Her father watched with interest, "And why's that?" He questioned, eyeing up the empty glass she had drained.

Bra licked her dry lips and looked away from her fathers curious eyes. How was she going to explain this one? And when the hell did he get there?

"Why's what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, brat"

Vegeta continued to stare her out, almost as if he was challenging her.

"No I don't" She said, a look of played confusion on her face. Oh, the expert.

"You don't what?" Her mother asked, entering the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Bra groaned, this was so not fair! Now she had both of her parents ganging up on her. A duo containing a smart mind and an intimidating gaze was obviously going to win against a lonely teenager. It made perfect sense.

"Care to repeat what you just said, brat?" Vegeta asked, a lovely smirk on his face.

"Repeat what?" Bulma asked, not understanding what the heck was going on.

The teen, once again, licked her dry lips. Either she needed to drink more water, or needed to carry some lip balm around with her.

"Well, you see..." She stopped, as her voice got caught in her throat. Her gaze seemed to have stopped just behind her mothers head "...G-Goten?"

...

Gohan sighed as he threw down one of Pan's glossy magazines. How the heck did she read this stuff?, he wondered.

"Any luck?" Videl asked, throwing down another one of het daughters possessions.

"No, you?"

His wife shook her head, "Nope"

They both sighed in unison, breaking the deadly silence. You see, they had tried everything to figure out their daughters unhappiness. They looked from books to the internet and had somehow ended up reading a whole stack of glossy magazines.

Sure, Trunks was definitely part of it, Gohan knew that for sure. The way she spat his name out when he was watching his daughter before she flew off made it pretty clear that something deep had happened.

Of course, being such kind natured, he wanted to sort the mess out in a friendly way, which meant no consisting of broken bones allowed. It didn't seem right, plus, he had a strange feeling that Pan would secretly hate him for it. He didn't want that.

"Maybe we should just ask?" He said, frowning at the cover of one of the magazines.

Videl scowled, showing where her daughters scary looks came from. Gohan cowered a little, she sure was scary at times.

"We cant just ask! It'll make us look nosey. Besides, Pan's a **_teenager_**, they don't tell their parents anything"

Gohan blinked, they didn't? Since when? He had told his father numerous things when he was around, it made him feel better since it was off his chest. His mother on the other hand was a different story...

"Oh...well, that's not very good, is it?"

His wife smiled, removing a random strand of hair out her eye, "No, it isn't"

...

"...What the hell was that for?" Pan questioned, cowering away from him. His closeness to her was driving her crazy.

Trunks smiled, his eyes roaming over her slightly flushed face. She looked so cute.

"You told me to prove it...so I did"

He smirked as he placed both hands on the door beside her head. Her timid face gave him a thrill, just a few seconds ago she was mad with rage.

And now? Now she was just quiet old Pan, not liking the way he was trapping her with those twinkling eyes.

"...I did, but not like **_that_**" She muttered, standing up a bit more to look him in the eye.

Trunks frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn't want you to prove it by kissing me...and **_stuff_**" Her face grew crimson again.

The boy cocked his head to the side and removed his hands from the door, he felt slightly confused about Pan's actions.

"How else am I supposed to prove it then?"

Pan swallowed and removed her gaze away from his handsome face. She frowned a little as she looked down at her feet.

"Well?" He questioned.

"...I...I..." She struggled as the words failed to come out.

Trunks grabbed her hand and ordered her over to the bed. Pan started to panic.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

The CEO smiled, "This" He said, pulling her onto his Lap. Pan squeaked.

"...Why'd you do that?" She questioned, confused.

"I wanted to cuddle, is that ok with you?"

Pan hesitated at first before nodding. She knew what could happen if she wasn't careful, but soon forgot all about that as she sighed as her head rested against his chest, wincing a little. Trunks frowned as he heard the sound.

"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts" She muttered.

"Why? Did you bang it or something?"

Pan sat up and looked him like he was crazy, "Well, duh! Don't you remember when you crashed into me earlier on?" She half whispered-half shouted.

"No?" He said, wondering what she was talking about, "I dont remember seeing you. If I did..."

The teen grunted, inhaling his strong scent. She blushed at the thought of it lingering on her body. Oh, how she wished for such a thing.

"Do you not remember banging into someone head on?" She asked, drawing circles onto his chest.

He immediately stopped breathing at her touch.

"...N-no...I mean, yes, yes I remember. My head was killing me for ages"

Pan smiled evily at his little mess up, looked like she had found the weakness of the Saiyan Prince once and for all. She could use that for the future...

"Well, that was me" She said, poking his abbs.

Trunks looked down at her in confusion, "What was you?"

"The person you banged into"

The CEO blinked, then burst out laughing.


	14. Awkward Moment

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

***Thoughts***

"**Speaking**"

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Bra's Room**

"What's so funny?" Pan asked, glaring up at him.

Trunks grinned, "Oh, it's nothing"

The teen sat up, "Tell me" She urged on.

"Nah"

The girl pouted evilly before grabbing a handful of Lilac strands and tugging it roughly. He winced in pain as little tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

"Pan,...that hurts! Let go!" He screamed, waving his arms around in the air.

The girl smirked, pleased at his beg for mercy, "Only if you tell me what you were laughing at"

"Ok, Ok, fine. I'll tell you, just please let go of my hair!"

Pan rolled her eyes, releasing a handful of strands. She watched in interest as the boy before her wiped away his little crocodile tears. Her smirk widened.

"Aww, did that hurt, Trunksy-poo?" She said in a babyish voice.

Trunks scowled her, "No..."

"Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying!" He said, almost immediately, "There was something in my eye"

Pan laughed uncontrollably, what a lame excuse, she thought to herself. She couldn't help but laugh harder as his crocodile tears came back into her head. Yeah, sure, it was adorable. But his face was something else...

Trunks couldnt help but smile as he watched the teen laugh away on his lap. Somehow, whenever she laughed it always made him feel special. His heart pumped with a mixture of pride and love as he realised he had caused it.

*As if I'm laughing this hard at such a thing! Sigh, he really out did it this time...I guess he really is the right guy for me...***  
**

His eyes widened as a little voice popped into his head, "What did you just say?" He questioned.

Pan wiped her joyful tears with a smile, "When?"

"Just now"

"Just now?" The teen frowned, "I didn't say anything, why?"

Trunks blinked, was he just hearing things or?...

*What the hell is this baka talking about?*

"Hey! I'm no baka!, take that back" He said, mock-glaring down at her.

Pan's eyes widened, "W-what?"

Trunks smirked at her cute stutter, "You heard me. Take it back" He trailed a finger slowly up her arm.

The teen just looked at him, her face had paled a little as she looked over his handsome features. Of course, Trunks noticed this, he frowned as he didn't like what he was seeing.

"What's wrong, Pan-chan?" He asked, removing his hand from her arm to her face.

*Oh, boy...*

"...I...You...You just read my thoughts..." She swallowed loudly.

Trunks face brightened, "Really? I actually read your thoughts?"

Pan silently nodded, her face straight with no emotion. She looked scared for some reason.

"Oh wow! This is great" He cuddled her closely.

*No...it isn't*

Trunks frowned for a second before smiling at the pairs new technique they had somehow learned.

*Why isn't it?*

Pan looked away from his bright powerful eyes, why did he have to make things so damn difficult?

*Because*

*Because what?* He smiled playfully at their little argument.

The teen hesitated, should she tell him now? Or should she let Vegeta do the job? Decisions, decisions, decisions. Trunks immediately forgot about their little skill and looked at the girl with curious eyes.

"What's it got to do with dad?" He questioned, liking the way she was leaning into him.

Pan sighed as she breathed in his masculine smell. It was something she couldn't get enough of. Her Saiyan hormones were spiralling out of control.

"...Uh, well, you see-"

"Spit it out" He said, also finding it hard to control himself.

"Alright, alright" She bit her lip as he fingers trailed up and down his toned arms, "...You know how Vegeta's always talking about that mating stuff?"

Trunks quickly forced himself to see dancing sheep float around his mind. Her touch was sending chills down his spine. He shifted about in annoyance.

"Yes?"

"Well,...um, you see, being telepathic with one another is part of it..."

Trunks stopped moving, luckily his mind was paying full attention to what she was saying, "So?"

Pan narrowed her eyes at him as she gripped the front of his shirt with her hands, "**_So_**? What do you mean **_so_**? Don't you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

Trunks shook his head, breathing heavily. Her crazy reactions were turning him on so badly, she needed to escape before things quickly got out of hand.

...

"So, Goten, how comes you never come round anymore? I haven't seen you since-

The woman placed her finger to her chin and thought deeply,

-since you four went to the beach" She said, gesturing to her daughter, then frowning at the tension in the air.

Goten scratched the back of his head nervously, Bra's gaze on him was driving him crazy. He was sure he was going to mess up in front of her.

"...U-uh, oh, sorry about that Bulma...I've been pretty busy lately" He lied.

"Oh!" Bulma winked, "I get what you're saying"

Bra couldn't help but turn away from the sight, her mother always had a way of making things awkward for people. Normally, the teen would've felt sorry for them or at least tried to help, but since it was Goten she didn't really care. Or so she thought.

The boy sweat dropped as a red line covered the bridge of his cute nose, "Oh, and what's that?"

The woman squealed, causing the gang to cover their sensitive eats, "You've met a girl!"

"...Uh, no, I haven't..."

"Of course you have! It's written all over your face" The woman said.

Bra quietly scoffed gaining her fathers as well as Goten's attention. They locked eyes with each other for a few seconds before the teen turned away. Vegeta smirked at the scene.

"So, what's her name?, Where did you meet? Does Chi Chi approve?" Bulma asked, her eyes bright with interest.

Her husband rolled his eyes as he sent her a message through their bond before leaving the room. Whatever it was, it must of been flattering, her face was a light shade of Pink.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Goten. Tell your mom and dad I said 'hi'" She said dreamily, before disappearing in a flash.

Goten and Bra blinked in unison.

"Well...that was strange" He whispered, turning his gaze towards the beauty across from him.

Bra glared at him, her eyes burning with fury, "Yep, it sure was" she said sarcastically.

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit shorttt**


	15. Saiyan Bonding

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

***Thoughts***

"**Speaking**"

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Capsule Corporation: The Kitchen**

"...So..." Goten started, his eyes resting firmly on the table.

The teen breathed quietly as she watched him draw circles on the hard wood. She was finding it hard to relax around him now that things were awkward between the two.

"Why did you come here?" She questioned, her voice cold.

Goten didn't look up, he just continued to look at the imaginary shapes he had draw with his fingers.

"Dad wanted me to check up on Pan..." He whispered.

Bra felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she knew it was to good to be true. Why would he come all the way over here just to see her? She mentally punched herself at the weak thought.

"Oh"

Goten nodded, "Yep" He looked around the kitchen just to avoid her gaze. It hurt him to do so.

"Well, I can assure you she's fine" Bra said, also looking around the kitchen.

The Son looked at her, "And you know that because...?"

"I know that because she's with Trunks" She said, meeting his gaze. It was warm.

Goten didn't say anything for a while, he just looked at her. The same with Bra. They were both finding it hard to turn away from each others daring eyes.

"Why?" He finally said,

The beauty frowned at his slight change of tone, was he not friends with Trunks or something?

"Because they're talking" She said, crossing her arms.

Goten blinked before standing, his hands rest on the table, "Not anymore their not" He turned and headed for the door.

Bra quickly stood and appeared in front of him, blocking his path. She breathed heavily as his scent hit her nose. It reminded her of how close their body's were at the beach.

"Don't even think about it" She warned, noticing how his eyes changed. They looked full of pain and something else she didn't recognise.

"Bra, get out of my way. He's not going to hurt her again, I wont allow it"

"Trunks wouldn't do that to her" She hissed, stating the truth.

Goten's fists clenched beside him, of course she would stick up for him, he was her brother after all. It annoyed the Son. It was pretty obvious that she was stalling him just to waste time, anything could be happening to his niece right now.

"Oh, please! He's done it before, I'm pretty sure he's going to do it again"

Bra stepped forward a little, her face full of anger, "How dare you say that about my brother!"

The Son quietly breathed in her sweet scent, he wondered why she had stepped a bit closer to him.

"Why not? You know it's true" He said quietly, not sure why he was saying such things about his best-friend.

Bra looked him for a second with her face full of shock, before slapping him hard across the face.

...

Bulma smiled as she trailed a finger up her husbands chest. It was warm and comforting.

"Are you sure about this, Vegeta? The two were hardly talking to each other"

Her husband smirked as he looked up at the plain ceiling, "Of course I'm sure, Woman. They will mate soon"

Bulma smiled at the thought of grandchildren. It soon dropped as a thought came to mind.

"But you know what Bra's like, she could just easily replace Goten whenever she wanted"

Vegeta rolled his black eyes, "Don't be silly, Woman. Once a Saiyan has bonded, they always stay loyal"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Bra would never look at another human the same way again, and vice versa with Kakkarot's brat"

Bulma's face brightened, "Oh! You mean like me and you-

Vegeta grunted in embarrassment.

-Goku and Chi Chi, Gohan and Videl..."

The man stayed silent while his wife giggled in amusement. She stopped as another thought came to mind.

"Wait a minute, do those two even know they've bonded?"

"No"

Bulma gasped, "Well don't you think we should tell them?"

Her husband glared at her, "Don't be stupid Woman! We must leave them to their own devices"

The woman glared back, "It was only an idea" She said, somewhat childishly, "What about Pan and Trunks? Will they bond too?"

Vegeta's smirk soon came back, "They already have"

...

"You're lying" Trunks stated

Pan shook her head, a little sad smile on her face, "I'm not"

"You've got to be"

"Well...I'm not. Ask Vegeta if you don't believe me"

Trunks swallowed before looking at his lap, how could this of happened? They hadn't had sex or anything so how was it possible? Man, his dad sure had a lot of explaining to do.

"Are you angry?" She asked, her voice quiet.

She instantly regretted jumping of his lap when she had told him. Sure, her hormones were back in control, but she felt strangely unsafe out his arms. She was cold too.

Trunks shook his head, implying the word 'no', "Just a bit shocked, that's all"

Pan nodded and rest head on his arm, "Do you...do you feel bad about it?"

"A little"

The teen looked up at him, her face plain. She couldn't help but wonder why, maybe she wasn't the girl he wanted, or, maybe it was because he still dating that Trisha girl. Either way, Pan couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.

"Don't be silly, Pan. I would never think that" Trunks said, obviously reading her thoughts. "Besides, I broke it off with Trisha..."

The teen glared at him for reading her private thoughts, but then dropped it. A little bit of hope bounced around her body as the words 'I broke it off' left his lips

"Why?" She questioned, not even bothering to apologise to hear that. The girl was a bitch.

"She just wasn't the right girl for me"

'Damn right she wasn't'

Trunks smirked at her, "That wasn't a very nice thing to say, was it Pan?"

"Stop doing that!" She shrieked.

The CEO laughed, *Sorry, no can do. We've bonded remember?*

*That doesn't mean you can just randomly read my thoughts!*

*Oh, but it does*

"Baka" Pan said out loud, she smirked.

Trunks growled and pushed her so she was lying on her back. She couldn't help but laugh nervously when he climbed on top and straddled her.

"Take it back" He ordered.

"Make me" Her smile grew bigger when he pinned her arms to the bed. They both could feel the sexual tension in the air slowly rising.

...

"What the hell was that for?" Goten asked, rubbing his throbbing cheek.

Bra watched, shocked at her actions. She didn't mean for that to happen, her hand seemed to have a life of it's own. Her eyes wandered up to the handprint on his cheek, it looked like it hurt.

"Well of course it hurt! You are half Saiyan after all" He said, glaring at her.

The teen looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You just said it looked like it hurt, so I said-"

Bra shook her head sending Blue locks all over the place, "No I didn't, I thought that"

Goten frowned, his face spiralling in confusion. *What the hell was she trying to say?*

"I'm trying to say that you just read my thoughts" She stated.

"...Uh, I didn't say that out loud" Goten replied in confusion.

Her eyes then widened as she realised what she'd done. '*Noooo, why thishappening? Why? Why? Why?*

"Why is what happening?" He asked.

Bra groaned, she knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but not this quick!

"What was going to happen?"

"Argh! Will you stop doing that?" She screamed, barging past him.

He turned and watched as she placed her hands on the table and stared into space. He quietly walked behind her, leaving a small distance between the two.

"Stop doing what?" He whispered.

Bra didn't look up, she seemed to find the colour of the table far more interesting.

*Reading my mind, dufuss*

Goten frowned at her harsh words, then remembered what she just said.

"Reading your mind? Are you sure about that?" He asked, starring at her back.

Bra stood straight and removed her hands from the table before nodding her head.

"...But, how?"

The teen rolled her eyes, "Boy, you really are slow..." She lifted a finger and inspected a manicured nail.

The Son smiled, "Actually, I can be pretty fast sometimes" He said, innocently.

The teen turned away as a smile crept up on her face, "Really?"

"Yep, Dad tell's me all the time"

Bra sighed at this, the guy she was trying to hate so much was just too sweet. How could she ever think of trying such a thing?

"You're trying to hate me? Why?" He asked, his cute playful side gone.

The teen grunted as she forgot about their little situation, "We can talk about that later, but for now you need to know why you can hear my thoughts"

"Ok, fine"

Bra bit her lip as she leant back on the table. She was finding it hard not to just jump and kiss him right there and then.

*We've bonded* She said, waiting.

Goten's face regained the same confusion it had adapted earlier on, "You mean like Saiyan bonding, or...?"

Bra nodded, *Yes, Saiyan bonding*

The Son's face went blank, before he backed away from her. "You've got to be joking" He said, staring at her on shock.

Bra shook her head, *Nope, it's the truth*

Goten hesitated, "...You just thought that, right?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side.

*Yes*

"Oh...so basically we're telepathic?"

"Yes" Bra said out loud.

Goten swallowed nervously, "...Which means we can hear each others thoughts..."

"Is that a problem?" She asked a little smirk on her face.


	16. Be My Date?

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

***Thoughts***

"**Speaking**"

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Capsule Corporation: A Spare Room**

Bra rest her back against the cool wall, the same with Goten. They sat quietly as they listened to their loud surroundings; Bulma and Vegeta arguing, the robots making a meal for a family of 40, Pan and Trunks having their little make out session...

Every now and then they would steal quick glances at one and other, then look away again. It seemed as though it was wasn't safe enough for them to look at each other for too long. Things could get hectic.

"You still shocked?" The beauty asked, breaking the silence.

Despite the fact that there was a petty little gap between the two, they could feel the heat radiating off one another. It was intense.

"A bit" Goten replied, looking down at his lap.

Bra turned her head to look at him, then looked away again. She badly wanted to jump into his arms, but, unfortunately her pride was in the way.

"Me too" She whispered.

The silence soon reappeared as he didn't bother to drag the conversation on further. The tension between the two swam wildly in the air.

Goten randomly smiled, "Do you want to practice that telepathic stuff?" He said after a minute or two.

"Sure, I guess"

The Son nodded, his familiar family grin returning to his handsome face.

*So, this is it, right?*He asked, still unsure about the whole thing

"Yes" Bra said, resting her head back on the wall.

*Oh...I guess there's not much to practise then*

*No shit*

Goten looked at her with wide eyes, her language was atrocious. Sure, he was a man now, but he never used such disgusting words. He was to pure for that.

"That's a bit rude" He protested.

The teen rolled eyes at his lame response, she knew he was **_innocent_**, but not that innocent. Sometimes it seemed so unreal for such a good-looking guy like him.

"Gee, thanks, Bra" Goten replied, scratching the back of his head.

Bra blushed, her eyes instantly narrowed, "Whatever"

Silence.

"...Do you really think I'm good-looking, B-chan? I mean..."

Bra had stopped listening, the fact that he called her his little nickname made her heart pound furiously, *Calm down, Bra, you just need to calm down...*

"B-chan?"

The teen locked eyes with him, "Huh? What was you saying?"

"I was saying...actually never mind" He looked away from her pretty eyes.

Bra rolled her eyes once again, without realising it, she placed a hand on his thigh. Goten soon stopped breathing. *Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami...*

Bra smirked at the little reaction in his head, that fact that his face had turned Red was even better. With a sickly sweet smile she raised her hand a little higher.

"What's wrong, Goten?" She said, a bit too huskily.

The Son breathed in and out whilst he kept a sharp eye on her hand. He knew she was asking for trouble, but he unsure wether to go along with her or not.

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?"

Bra raised a Blue eyebrow at his steady voice, *Since when was he so confident?*

Of course, the Son took the opportunity to read her thoughts again, he was getting quite good at it too!

...

The teen sighed as the man she had grown to love ran his fingers through her messy Black hair. It was one of her best traits he said, even though she didn't believe it. Still, It felt good.

"Pan?" He called out

"What?"

Trunks frowned, his heart racing, "...I'm sorry"

"About...?"

"...About what happened at the beach"

Pan sat up in a flash, she watched as he removed his hand from her hair and bought it to her delicate face. The girl breathed quietly, as his touch made contact with her skin.

"Oh...it's ok" She muttered awkwardly.

Trunks narrowed his eyes as he pulled her back down onto his rock hard abs, "No, it's not ok" He whispered.

Pan rolled her eyes, "But, it is"

"Liar, I know you secretly hate me"

"Dont be stupid, Trunks, I could never hate you..." She laughed, "Well, not for long anyway"

"Do you really mean that?" He questioned, snaking a hand up her back.

Pan berried her face into his chest, his touch was making her go crazy again. Oh, **_and_** his smell. She could never forget about that.

"Duh" She muttered.

"Good" He said, squeezing her tight.

They continued to cuddle, totally oblivious to their surroundings. With their body's being that close together, it made their thoughts go beyond wild. Never mind their hormones.

"Trunks?"

"Yes, Panny?"

She hesitated, "You know earlier when I said I wanted you to prove you weren't using me?"

"Yes?"

"Well...I'm ready to tell you how, now"

Trunks smirked, "Be my guest"

Pan sat up and rested her stomach onto of his, she looked into his eyes nervously.

"Promise me you wont freak out?"

The CEO frowned, not surprised at the words. He knew they'd be coming out of her mouth sooner or later.

"It depends what it is first"

Pan ignored his stupid thought and pouted, sitting up and straddling him. She placed her hands onto his chest and looked down deeply into his Sapphire coloured eyes.

"Oh, come on! Cant you just promise me this one thing? Pretty please?" She questioned, biting her bottom lip.

Trunks tried hard to tear away his gaze from her attractive posture, she somehow made it difficult for him to say 'no' to her.

"...Ugh, fine!" He said, irritated by her pout.

"Ha! I always get what I want" She smirked, dramatically flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yea, yea, yea, whatever. You owe me, big time"

Pan smirked, "Sure thing, whatever did you have in mind?"

Trunks looked her up and down for a second, *Hmmmm, what should I askfor...?*

"Any day now..." The teen said, faking a yawn.

The boy's eyes twinkled like stars on a dark night, "That's it!"

"What is?"

"I know what you can do to make it up to me" He smirked.

"Spill" She replied, an eyebrow raised.

Trunks sighed peacefully in his relaxed posture, he leaned up and looked her straight in the eye, "You can be my date for mom's party"

Pan fell off the bed with a **_thud_**


	17. Demonstrate

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**Song used in this chapter: JoJo - Demonstrate**

_Song lyrics in itlalic_

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Pan's Room**

"I still cant believe you asked Jason to be your date"

It was finally the day of Bulma's big get together and the girls couldn't contain their excitement. Well, Pan couldn't, Bra seemed happy to get it over and done with. The day was going too slow for her liking.

Bra sighed, "Look, it was a last minute decision, ok?"

Pan shook her head as she rummaged around her room for some make up, "You suck" She smirked.

"Oh, please! It's not like he would've said 'yes', would he?" Her friend questioned, a frown on her face.

"You don't know that" The Son replied, also frowning, as she held up a bright Red lipstick. Ew.

Bra stood up, and snatched the cosmetic out of her friends hand. She could wear this for tonight if needed be.

"Of course I know, it's Goten we're talking about here" She muttered.

Pan scoffed in disgust as she threw the make up bag on the bed. It was full of stuff she wouldn't be seen dead wearing. Her mother really went too far this time.

"Please, you're just saying that because you're too scared to ask him" The teen retorted.

Bra smiled, blushing a little. She took the lid off the lipstick and tested it on her pale skin. It stood out perfectly.

"Ugh...-

After yesterday's little scene where she placed her hand on Goten's lap, things had become quite...**_hasty_**. The next thing she knew **_his_** hand was on **_her_** thigh, and was slowly trailing to her one-and-only. Just as her's was.

Of course, they stayed like that for a while, staring into each others eyes, their hands crawling up each others thighs, obviously not caring what they were doing. But, it was magical, as well as intense. Who knew what would happen next?...

...Only, it didn't stay like that for long, Trunks came barging in with Pan behind him, and announced that he was hungry and of course...so was Goten. He left with Trunks, leaving Bra in a daze.

-...It's not my fault he makes me so nervous, is it?" She questioned, still thinking about the scene and what a baka he was.

Pan just gave her a 'Whatever' look before switching on her stereo. Luckily her parents were out, so she could play it as loud as she wanted.

"Don't you dare put on Miguel" Bra warned, eyeing up her friend.

"Aww, why not?" Pan pouted, "There's nothing else to play"

The beauty smiled, before transforming it into a smirk. She bit her lip excitedly.

"Are Goku and Chi Chi at home?"

Pan shook her head, "They're out with my parents"

Bra's face practically glowed, "So Goten's at home on his own?" She questioned.

The Son looked her suspiciously, "Why? What do you have in mind?"

Bra grinned, ignoring her, "What about Trunks? is he there too?"

Pan nodded.

"Well, how about we attract their attention with some dirty dancing?"

...

Bulma clapped her hands excitedly as she ordered, then watched, her latest inventions run around the large room where the party would be held. The genius was loving it, those Robot's sure knew how to make her happy.

"Ahh, this is just terrific" She purred, her eyes roaming all over the room.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes at her lame comments, before returning his gaze to the large tables of food. Seven o'clock sure was a long time, especially since it was only 10am.

"Oh, Vegeta, are you really that hungry?" His wife questioned with a slight giggle.

The man grunted, not looking at her. She always had to state the obvious, no matter what.

Bulma sighed, "Do you think those two have made up yet?"

Vegeta nodded, finally looking at her, "You can tell"

"Really? How?"

"Both brat's seem to smile more than usual around each other"

Bulma placed a finger to chin, remembering the two's cute glances to one and other at the dinner table. Was that what her husband was talking about?

"I didn't see them smiling at each other" She stated, frowning a little.

Vegeta smirked, knowing his wife wasn't capable of seeing such a thing so fast. Human's were to slow for that, "Of course you didn't" He replied, his gaze going to back to the table. Bulma looked too.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Vegeta shook his head, "Nothing"

...

"So, you're taking Nicole, huh?" Trunks asked, his face confused.

Goten nodded, still unsure wether he was making the right choice or not.

"Why?"

The Son looked at him, returning the confused face his friend also had, "**_Why_**? What do you mean, 'why'?"

Trnuks rolled his perfect Blue eyes, wondering why his friend wasn't so bright. It was obvious that he had chosen the wrong person to go with.

"I meant, why are you going with **_her_**. Why not go with Bra?" He questioned.

Goten just looked at him, sure, he could always do that. But what if she said no? It would break his heart even more than it already is. He wasn't ready to suffer just yet.

"...Why would I go with Bra? Isn't she already going with somebody else?"

Trunks scoffed, moving a strand of hair out of his eyes, "Yeah, some dude called Jackson or something like that"

The Son sadly smiled on the outside, ignoring the hurt he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the guy that got to spend the whole night with her. That was meant to be his job...wasn't it?

"...I see" He whispered.

Trunks mentally kicked himself as he detected the hurt in his best friends voice. It looked like his mother wasn't the only one with a big mouth.

"Why don't you just take her anyway?"

Goten shook his head, a big grin on his face, "I cant do that, it wouldn't feel right" He paused, "Besides, I'm pretty sure she'd hate me for it"

Trunks laughed, his eyes twinkling, "You obviously don't know her as well as I thought you did"

Goten smiled, not bothering to reply. Randomly, he got up and pressed his ear against the window. There seemed to be some kind of noise coming from his brothers house, but he couldn't seem to figure out what it is.

"What are you?" The CEO questioned, also walking over to the window.

"Look" Goten pointed, "Can you hear that noise?"

Trunks followed where he was pointing and rolled his eyes, "It's probably those two idiots making a racket, let's go check it out"

And so they did.

...

"Bra, am I doing it right?" A clueless Pan questioned over the loud noise.

The other teen didn't reply, she just continued to shake her hips with she sang along.

"_So I'ma make it simple and plain, You just need to come over...I can just demonstrate_"

Pan rolled her eyes, "Bra?"

"_I'm thinking come over, come over, come over_..."

"BRA!" She shouted, knocking the girl out of her trance.

"What?" She questioned, slightly irritated.

Pan sighed, how was she going to explain to her friend that she couldn't dance to any other song, but, Miguel? This was going to be tough.

**A/N: Is there any song requests that you want me to put in the story? If so, please tell me in your reviews xoxo**


	18. Dirty Dancing

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**Song request for Raquel M: Goaple - Play**

_Song lyrics in italic_

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Marron: 23 Uub: 24 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Pan's Room**

Bra smirked as she watched her friend move with the beat she had supplied as a background. In less than two-minutes, Pan was already a girl that could move to any beat, even air. They way her hips moved will have any man in a trance, just as B-chan wanted.

"Oh, wow! This is **_to_** easy" The Son exclaimed, moving slowly.

Bra rolled her, "You wasn't saying that a minute ago"

"Well, duh! Obviously I'm going to say that when-" She stopped, "Do you feel that?"

The other girl blinked, before nodding with wide eyes, "They're here"

Pan breathed heavily, as she looked down at her clothing. Was it really ideal to wear a vest top and yoga pants? Or..-

"Quick press play" Bra hissed, knocking her back into reality.

The Son nodded as she prodded a button on the stereo, a stream of music immediately started to play. She frowned as she realised the song was unknown to her.

"What the heck is this?" She whispered, also trying to get her hips to swing to the beat.

Bra smiled dreamily, already knowing how stunning she looked in her own outfit, which was an exact replica of Pan's. Only, her top was a bubbly bright Green.

"Just relax" She whispered as she heard footsteps, "It's a song by Goaple"

Pan opened her mouth to confront the other girl, when the door bolted open. She swallowed and quickly moved over to where Bra stood. They automatically moved in sync.

_Tell me if you think that you can get down!, __Cause this is what I'm dying for_

The boy's silently watched as the two girls swinged their hips, bum's and arms all over the place. With their eyes closed like that, they looked like mystical goddesses that you wouldn't believe existed.

"What the hell are they doing?" Goten whispered, not taking his eyes off the girl he dreams about every night.

_Tell you how I'm about to make you feel, __I'm ready to play, we can play this gam_e _all_ _day_!

Bra giggled as she clutched her friends hands, swinging her round the room. Pan felt like she couldn't breath.

_This is what we're trying to give in, said you had a taste, but you really don't know, but I think I can help what you're looking for_

"...I have no idea, but let's watch" Trunks replied, his eyes trailing up and down his date's body.

Goten opened his mouth to object, when Bra suddenly turned and looked him in the eye. Her mouth opened and she started to sing, her hips moving with the beat.

"_Come here baby, I'm ready to touch you_"

She dropped her friends arms and walked over to the drooling Son, grabbing him and dragging him to the centre of the room. She began to dance on him.

Pan carried on dancing, finally getting into the drift of the song. Somehow, she didn't have clue who it was, but the beat and the lyrics had taken over her body in no time. Sure, it wasn't anywhere near as good as **_Miguel_**, but it would have to do for now. Her hips was liking the jumpy beat. She smirked as she met the CEO's eyes.

"Trunks..-" She started, but was immediately cut off.

"What the heck is going on here?" Gohan questioned, his face slightly pink.

Trunks stared, Pan's jaw dropped and Goten and Bra carried on doing their dirty work...Well, Bra was anyway, Goten was just standing there like piece of wood.

"D-Dad? What are you doing here?"

Gohan didn't reply, he just stood watching his little brother enjoy the time of his life.

...

Marron sighed as she sipped her hot lemon tea. Who an earth was she going to bring as a date to Bulma's party? No one that who!

She knew for a fact that her two best friends both had dates, whether it being some random boy or the two boy's that they had grown to love. They still had dates

"This is just perfect" She groaned, dropping her head on the kitchen table.

18 looked up from her magazine, "What is?" She questioned

Marron just continued to bang her head on the table, ignoring her mothers interested question.

"Is it something to do with Bulma's party?" She carried on questioning.

Krillin peeped his little head from around the newspaper he was holding, also eager to find the reason why his daughter was acting so dramatic.

"...You could say that" Marron finally replied, she sat up and sipped her tea again.

18 smiled as she sipped her own tea, "Thought so"

Krillin shook his head, "You girls are something else"

Marron rolled her eyes, draining the last contents of her drink, before placing the cup in the sink, "Sure we are, Dad" She muttered, putting her coat on.

"Where are you going at this time?" Krillin asked, glancing at the clock. It was only 12.

"Somewhere" Marron replied, exchanging a glance with her mother, "Cya when I get back"

18 smirked, before going back to reading her glossy paper, "Tell Uub I said hi" She called after her daughter.

Krillin blinked, not sure what he just missed.

"I will" Their daughter shouted, before slamming the door behind her.

18 smiled, not giving anything away to her husband. She carried in reading as if nothing just happened.

"How did you know she was going to see Uub?" He asked.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Mother's know everything, you moron"

...

Gohan paced back and forth across the room, his face still Pink from earlier's scene. The others watched him, also a little flushed.

"What exactly did you guys do up there?" Videl asked, still watching her husband.

The gang stayed quiet, their gazes stuck to their laps. This was probably the most embarrassing thing they had ever experienced, well for Pan, Bra and Goten it was. Trunks was just flushing because he was there watching it all happen.

"Pan?" Her mother called, "Goten, Bra, Trunks?"

They still didn't say anything, how were they all going to explain that they were taking part in some dirty dancing?

"Fine," Videl sighed, "Have it your way"

After a second or two, Bra stood, her face still crimson, "I..I think I better leave" She whispered.

The others all looked at her before Trunks also stood, "Me too" He said, not looking at anyone in particular.

Gohan stopped pacing between and looked at the two nodding in agreement, "We'll see you later" He whispered.

The brother and sister looked at each before leaving with embarrassed faces.

"Wait" Pan shouted, making everyone look at her, she swallowed, "...Uh, what time should I come over, Bra?"

The teen smirked, "Whenever you're ready"


	19. Gohan Said What?

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Bra's Room: 5pm**

Pan growled as she tried hard to brush out her long, thick locks that were fused to her head. At this moment it was under control and refused to obey the girls annoyed commands. It was taking her all her strength not to rip it straight off!

"Argh, why couldn't I just be born a boy?" She cursed, flinging the brush across the room. Bra laughed.

"You're not doing it right, silly!" She picked up the object Pan threw across the room, "Here, let me do it"

The teen hesitated, her face curious, "You better not do anything **_too_** fancy" She muttered, before placing her butt on the chair.

Bra smirked, gladly aware that Pan couldn't see her face, "Sure" She replied, sarcasm filling her voice, which her friend failed to hear.

Her hands worked wonders as she roamed around Pan's head with her hairbrush. It was obvious where she had gotten the talent from.

After 5 minutes of constant taming, the Son's hair had gone from a large lions mane to a gorgeous waterfall of black paint. It was slick.

"Have you finished yet?" The impatient girl had continued to question as she looked at her self in the mirror. Her hair was glorious now. What else could Bra do?

"Nope, there's still a lot of work that needs to be done" She grabbed a handful of the girls hair, "Starting with these split ends"

Pan's head swizzled around in a flash, "Don't even think about it" She threatened, eyes ablaze.

Bra didn't bat an eyelid, she was used to her friends weak commands, "Oh, come on. You don't want Trunks thinking you look tacky, do you?"

Pan blinked as she turned around and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked closely at her hair, then her face.

"...You think I look...**_tacky_**?" She whispered, her voice hurt.

Bra grunted, "Don't be stupid! You're nowhere near tacky"

The teen glared at her friend through the mirror, "Then why say it?"

The youngest Briefs stared right back, "Because, I was just saying that so you could change your mind. I want you to look perfect, ok?"

Pan scoffed, "You could of just said so, instead of hurting my feelings!"

Bra just smiled, her face bright as she rummaged around her room for scissors, a pair of straighteners and some products, which Pan, of course, failed to recognise.

"Sorry, you know how I can be at times" She replied, picking up her scissors.

The teen quietly breathed as her friend worked away her magic once again. Every time she heard the scissors chop away at her hair, her teeth automatically dug deep into her bottom lip. It seemed like a year had passed by the time Bra had finished.

"Done" She chimed, tucking her scissors away in her draw and cleaning up the excess hair.

Pan swallowed, stepped out the chair and opened her eyes. Somehow she didn't seem to remember when she had closed them, "How does it look?" She asked, not daring to look in the mirror.

Bra grinned, proud of her work, "Great!"

"Do I still look the same?...You know, like how I normally do?"

Bra nodded, her hair flying about, "Totally"

Pan breathed out at her friends gesture and decided to look in the mirror after all. Her mouth curved into a smile as she watched her reflection move and flip her hair over her shoulder with style.

"Wow!...It **_does_** look great", She turned to her friend, "Thanks, Bra"

The beauty grinned, "Anytime" She let Pan watch her reflection for a while before commanding the girl to return her butt to the seat.

"Why? What are you doing _**this**_ time?" The Son had questioned, her face a little dark.

Bra plugged in her electronic device, "Chill, I'm just going to straighten your hair"

The teen opened her mouth to argue as the she felt the warmth of the straighteners on her neck, but decided not to. If this was going to attract Trunks's attention even more than she had planned, then so be it!

"...Fine, just don't make me look stupid" She grumbled, despite the fact that Bra had already started away at her new experiment.

...

"So, what did your Brother say?" Trunks questioned, his face a little crimson.

Goten also blushed, his hand automatically went to the back of his head and scratched randomly, "What to me, or Pan?"

"You, of course" His friend replied, the same signature smirk on his face that he'd inherited from his father.

Goten laughed nervously, his eyes shaped as upside down 'U's, "Do we have to talk about this right now?"

Trunks smirk grew wider, "Why not? It's not like we have anything else better to do"

"But your mothers party starts in 2 hours" Goten replied, his eyes roaming over the clock on his friends wall.

Trunks followed his gaze, "So?" He said, returning his gaze back to the Son, "We have plenty of time"

"...I guess so" He replied, a sigh escaping his mouth.

"Oh, come on! It can't be that bad"

Goten looked away, "I didn't say it was"

"Then when the long face?" Trunks questioned, his smirk falling a little.

"Long face?" The boy touched his face, "My face is long? Since when?"

Trunks sweat-dropped as he continued to watch his friend pat his face frantically. If only he could see himself...

"I didn't mean it like that, you idiot! I meant-"

He stopped, already knowing in his head that the boy in front of him still wouldn't understand a word he was talking about.

"-actually, never mind"

Goten gave a small, eager to know what his friend was going to say but chose to ignore it. The quicker he spilled the beans, the better.

"So,...about my brother" He started, his face already returning to the shade of Pink it was just a few seconds ago.

Trunks grinned, his eyes twinkling as he waited for his friend to being spilling the information that he had unluckily missed out on.

"Yes, about your brother...ready to tell me now?" His smirk soon returned.

Goten nodded before swallowing the lump that had lodged itself in his throat, "So you just want to know what Gohan said, right?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Duh, why else would I ask?"

"Hey! I was just asking" Goten replied, pouting a little.

"Whatever, just tell me already, dammit"

Goten sighed as he drew lazy circles on his lap, "Well, you know when me and Bra were, uh..."

"Yes, gone on" The CEO's face was also Red.

"When you guys had left, Gohan kept questioning me about it"

"Like what?"

Goten stood up and walked over to the window, avoiding his friends gaze. He knew for a fact that he was growing hotter by the second.

"...You know, the usual and stuff" He muttered.

Trunks frowned, not understanding what his friend was saying, "The usual? Explain"

"Man, you can be annoying sometimes" His best-friend replied, "He was asking if I liked it and stuff..."

Trunks raised both eyebrows, "You mean if you went hard?"

Goten winced, not bothering reply. His face was so Red, people would have probably thought that he was a tomato plant with hair if they passed Trunks's window.

"Is that it?" The Briefs scoffed, "I thought it was something far worse"

Goten glared at the over boy, "**_He_** told Videl, and then she told my mom and dad, it cant get any worse than that"

Trunks laughed, "Gohan? He told Videl?" He continued to laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you" his friend warned.

"Why not?"

Goten smirked, "He told them about **_you_** too"

Trunks's stopped laughing as his mouth hit the floor, "You're kidding me?"

"Nope"

The CEO groaned and slapped his forehead in embarrassment, "What exactly did he say?"

Goten suddenly flushed again, "The same thing about me"

"And that is?"

The Son swallowed, "That we were both hard over and...that we both masturbated afterwards"

Trunks eyes almost fell out of his head, "WHAT?"

...

"So, what did Gohan say?" Bra grinned, her face a little Red.

Pan flushed to the tip of her ears, "Nothing really" She muttered, checking out her reflection for the 10th time, "You're so good at hairdressing"

Bra wasn't having it, she was pretty positive that her friends father had gone a-wall. No, instead she ignored the petty comment and continued to demand for answers.

"Don't lie" She said sternly

"I'm not! He literally said nothing"

The Briefs raised an eyebrow, "Righhht, so if I went over to Trunks's room and asked Goten...?"

Pan sighed, "Alright, fine, he did say something"

Bra smirked, satisfied that her little blackmail had worked, "Go on.."

"...You know after you guys had left?"

The other girl nodded.

"Well, he was basically discussing your little scene...but **_with_** my Uncle" She muttered, causing Bra's mouth to drop.

"You're joking, right?" She questioned, eyes wide.

Pan shook her head, while Bra constantly slapped her forehead. The teen mentally kicked herself at her stupid behaviour.

"Kami, I'm so stupid. What did he say exactly?" Bra asked, her face Pale.

"He asked if Uncle Goten was enjoying it and...uh, stuff..." The Son watched as her friend regained colour to her cheeks again.

Bra covered her face with her hands, "Oh, man, that is so embarrassing! How the hell am I supposed to go to party now? Your dad's bound to embarrass me" She whined.

Pan laughed, "There's no need to worry, he told my mom and she's told Grampa and Grandma"

Bra frowned, "How the hell os that going to help?" She shrieked.

"It will help because she said that Goten and Trunks were masturbating over us afterwards"


	20. The Party And The After Party

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**OMG I HIT 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU! *hands out cookies***

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**The Son Residence**

Gohan smiled as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he knew for a fact that he was looking rather dashing in his suit and tie his wife had chosen for him.

"So, what do you think?" He questioned, just to hear her opinion.

Videl smiled as she stood in her bright Red dress, it flowed grately from her waist as she walked over to the love of her life.

"You look handsome, like you always do"

Gohan blushed, and gave her a classical Son grin, "Thanks" He kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful by the way"

His wife rolled her coal eyes, "You already said that" She stated, but thanked him all the same.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did, now come on we need to go get your mom and dad" His wife ordered, dragging him out of the house.

Gohan couldn't help but smile at the back of the woman's head, she was so beautiful, yet so demanding!

He was still smiling when they arrived at his mothers, which was only next door. Chi Chi couldn't hold back her tears and ended up smudging her make up.

"Oh, Gohan, you look so adorable!" She had cried, before being lead away by her daughter-in-law.

Her son and husband had just watched the scene with big grins on their faces, of course, they thought it was totally normal for the woman to cry at such a small thing. She had done ever since she was born.

"Poor Chi Chi" Goku said, scratching his itchy suit. It was an exact replica of his sons.

Gohan nodded in agreement, "I didn't mean to make her cry" He said sheepishly

"Of course you didn't! Your mother's always crying!" His father muttered, itching his back on the wall.

His son watched with a look of amusement on his face, "Dad, what are you doing?"

Goku continued scratching frantically before sighing in relief. He soon repeated his actions over and over again.

"I'm trying to get rid of this itch"

Gohan laughed, "Oh!"

"I cant seem to find what's causing it" His father whined, sounding a lot like his youngest son.

Gohan just sweat-dropped and approached his wife and mother who had finally come down stairs. Chi Chi's make up was good as new, as well as Videl's. it seemed as though her mother-in-law had caused her quite a sweat.

"You look great, mom" Her son commented.

Chi Chi smiled, obviously in a better mood, "Why, thank you, Gohan" She kissed his cheek.

Videl watched the scene with a cheerful smile, where as Goku continued to frantically itch. He couldn't help but whine to his wife for help.

"Stop being a big baby! Gohan _**loves**_ his suit, don't you, Son? You don't see him itchy, DO YOU?" She shrieked.

The man flinched a little.

"Well-" Gohan started, but was quickly cut off.

"_**You**_ should be setting your son a good example, not the other way round!"

Goku pouted, "...But, Chi Chi, it's really uncomfortable" he continued to whine.

His wife sighed, she just knew he would make such a fuss on a good day, "Come here"

Gohan and Videl sweat-dropped, "Should we just meet you there or...?-"

His mother, once again cut him off, "No need, I've found the culprit" She held up something in her hand "There, better now?" She scowled.

It turned out to be a price tag. Goku couldn't believe it was just a small piece of cardboard that was causing himsuch misery, he smiled in relief as he held it in his fingertips.

"Much better" He grinned.

Chi Chi just growled with her arms crossed, "Thought so" She muttered.

Her son and daughter-in-law blinked rapidly, "...Can we go now?" They chorused.

...

Pan blinked as she looked at the girl with a gorgeous figure and a pretty face that stood opposite her. She often had the urge to itch her eyes to see if it was real.

"Is that really me?" She whispered, pressing a finger on the glass.

Bra smirked as she walked over and stood next to her, "Well, duh! Who else could it be?"

Her friend stayed quiet, mouth opening and closing. This was probably the only time she had actually liked what Bra had done to her. She actually felt confident for once.

"Wow" Was all she could muster.

The Briefs nodded her head in agreement, herself also looking rather flattering, "Wow indeed"

"Do you think Trunks will like it?" Her friend questioned, still staring at her reflection.

Bra almost fell over in her tremendous heels, she quickly clutched the chair for support.

"Of course he'll like it! If you're in a trance now, imagine what's he's going to be like"

Pan smiled, her face glowing. She took another glance in the mirror before placing her feet in a pair of White heels. If she didn't master these things in 10 minutes, her life was practically over.

"...What about Goten? Do you think **_he'll_** like it?" Bra questioned, watching her friend walk about.

"Why would you even ask that?" Pan scoffed.

The beauty grinned, her face also glowing a little. She held out her hand for Pan to hold, it's not as easy to practice if you don't have a professional guide to help.

"I don't know, it just came to mind"

Pan rolled her eyes and walked back across her friends large room. After a few trips, and falls, she was now a pro. She was that good, she could probably get a job at being a runway model. Well, that's what **_Bra_** had said.

"Ok, time for the final check over" She had then announced, walking around Pan.

The Son was wearing a tight White dress with a Deep V neck that went all the way down to her navel, the dress flowed down to her ankles. She also had matching White accessories to match.

It showed quite a lot of cleavage (Bra refused to let her wear a Bra!), since half of her breasts were on show, but it **_somehow_** made her look and feel sexy.

Her hair was perfectly straightened, which fell down her back like a tremendously long waterfall. And to top it all off her curves were in the right places, giving everyone a perfect view.

"Anything out of place?" Pan questioned.

She couldn't help but tremble a little as her father and the other guest came to mind. What would they say? Did she look to slutty or just right? What about Trunks? He would like it...right?

Bra shook her head, "Nope, you look perfect like you did two seconds ago. My turn"

Her dress was less revealing than Pan's.

It was a plain Black number that stopped 4inches above her knee's, with slightly puffy sleeves that stopped at her breasts and three White belts that wrapped themselves around her waist giving her a divine boost to her (already) curvy figure.

It had a small dip at the top where a small amount of cleavage was exposed, giving her a more mature look than you could possibly imagine. For her accessories she chose Gold, which contrasted well against the other colour.

A small part of her hair was put up in a high quiff, while the rest of it was straight, it danced around her shoulders with an elegant shine. She looked just like her mother when she was just a teenager.

The only make up the pair had worn was clear mascara, giving their eyelashes an extra boost, apart from that, they had opted for their natural beauty this time.

Pan laughed as she walked around her friend, knowing that it was probably a waste of time, "Done"

"Anything?" Bra asked

"Nope"

"Thank Kami" She slipped her own feet into Raven heels and clutched her best friends hand. They were both nervous, despite the fact they had attended these party's many times before.

"You ready?" Pan asked, her voice trembling.

Bra swallowed and squeezed her hand tighter, feeling her body shake with such nerve, "...Totally"

They walked down the hall in sync to meet their dates for the night, Pan with Trunks, and Bra with Jason. Her face dropped a little as she saw him, he wasn't the man she was exactly looking for.

Trunks on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes as he took sight of the girl of his dreams. He knew she was a **_beauty_**, but tonight she looked beyond it! The man could barely blink as she walked towards him.

"...PAN?!" He managed to shriek after a couple of attempts. His mouth refused to close.

The Son breathed heavily as she let go of her friends hand and joined him. He automatically dropped to one knee and kissed her hand like a true Prince would.

Bra watched with a cheesy grin, while Jason rolled his eyes at the dramatic scene before him. He really didn't want to see this.

"Hey, Bra, can we go in now?" He questioned, not even bothering to say how gorgeous she looked. Not like she cared or anything.

"Yeah, sure" She said flatly, letting him lead the way.

Pan watched them walk away before returning her eyes to her man. She really wanted to kick the guy's ass, but she also wanted to talk to Trunks too. He looked utterly handsome in his tuxedo, just as she knew he would. The ass kicking would have to wait till later.

"Thanks" He smirked, getting back to his feet after reading her thoughts.

"Your welcome" She winked,

Trunks just stared at her, his eyes roaming all over her face, and then her stopped as her breasts came into view, he frowned as he remembered what type of guys his mother had invited. She most definitely could not leave his side for the night, not even for a drink.

"That's what you think" She grinned, punching his arm.

He rubbed it wincing, "Sorry! But you're to beautiful to be anywhere near them. They don't deserve to be in your presence at all"

Pan blushed, "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked, looking at the floor.

Trunks raised her face towards him, he looked over her slightly Red cheeks and smiled, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it"

**A/N: **** I was going to post the link for the inspiration for both of their dresses, but it wouldnt let me *cries* :( **

**If you want to find Pan's type in, "Katy Perry Grammy's 2013" It's the one with the green dress.**

**For Bra's type in "kelly brook awards dress 2009" It's the first one on the top left. **


	21. The Arrival Of Miguel

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

***Thoughts***

**"Speaking"**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Capsule Corpation: The Party**

Goten gave a small smile as he sipped his fancy wine. He wasn't exactly enjoying the taste, but he **_was_** pretty thirst. He didn't dare ask for a soda or anything like that, they'd probably think he was some kid that had come to the wrong party. How embarrassing. No, he just continued sipping from his glass like a normal gentleman would.

His eyes scanned the room for a certain someone while his date clung to his arm like a small child. She knew he was perfectly capable of controlling himself around other women, but didn't want to take any chances. **_She_** was his date for the night, and **_she_** was going to make it stay that way.

Goten sighed, not liking the way Nicole was watching his every move. He knew he had made a terrible mistake by asking **_her_** of all people to be his date. If only he had the confidence like his best-friend had, he probably wouldn't of been in this situation right now.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked, hearing his depression. She looked up at him with concerned eyes.

The Son quickly looked away from her, because of his perfectly good-heart and sweet nature, he was finding it impossible to tell her truth. He couldn't just tell her he was looking for his **_real_** date, now, could he? The girl would practically bled to death from a broken heart.

"Nothing, I'm just a little hungry"

Nicole quickly nodded, "I'll be right back" She sped and barged her way through the crowd like a bowling ball, disappearing from the man's eyes. He instantly felt like he could breathe again.

He placed his half full glass on the table behind him and went walking around the room at a slow speed with his hands in his pockets. Hopefully it would take the girl some time to find him, if he was lucky, that is.

His eyes kept focusing on all the couples as he made his way through the dance-floor. Seen as though the beat was slow, they all had their arms wrapped around each other and their eyes were staring right into each other's soul. It hurt the Son just to watch such a thing.

Shaking his head he carried on walking over to where his niece and best friend sat. They waved as they saw his face appearing out of the crowd of romance and passion.

"Uncle Goten" His niece had exclaimed, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Once she taken a step back, his eyes nearly popped out his head as he took sight of her dress.

"Pan, what the hell are you wearing!" He asked, looking from her to Trunks, who shrugged in disloyal.

His niece rolled her eyes, a cute pout on her face, "What!? It's only a dress" She crossed her arms, "I'm guessing you don't like it?"

Goten didn't know how to answer that, after looking her up and down for the second time, he was going to open his mouth to say 'no', but thought better of it. He couldn't possibly upset his niece on such a good night, that would be an awful thing to do.

"No, no, It looks great" He protested, scratching the back of his head.

Pan grinned and hugged him again, "You're too nice, Uncle Goten" She had said before turning her attention to someone behind him, "Hey, Bra! Over here"

The Son felt a flutter of nerves climb up his spine as her name left Pan's lips. She was finally here, his Princess was finally here. He patted his suit down as she glided over, catching his attention immediately. She looked breath-taking, just like she always did.

"Hey guys" She said, her voice sweet and calm. Jason who stood beside looked bored, and didn't bother trying to hide it. He sighed over and over again.

Bra turned her head and glared at him, she was finding it hard to control her temper whenever groaned, moaned and sighed. Why come if you're not going to co-operate like everybody else? He might as well just leave.

"I'm thirsty" She demanded, only keeping him their to be her slave for the night.

Jason grumbled, not bothering to ask for her taste in wine and walked off through the crowd. Whatever he bought back, Bra was sure not to drink it. Who know's what he'd do for some entertainment?

"Good riddance" The Princess muttered, taking a seat next to her best-friend. She sighed, feeling just as bored as her date was.

Goten blinked, waking himself up out of his little fantasy that had been going around in his head. He was lucky that Bra wasn't paying attention to his thoughts, she probably would of slapped him with disgust by now.

"B-chan?" He questioned, sitting down next to her. The nerves came running back.

Bra smiled at the old nickname, he had started to call her that ever since she was 2. After their little argument she seemed as though he had forgotten all about it, she had obviously thought wrong.

"Yes, Goten?" She asked, turning her head towards him.

The Son grinned as he heard the thought, but then dropped it as he chose to leave it, "I...I think you look-" He stopped as Nicole came into view. She choose to ignore Bra and began to rant.

"Are you still hungry? because, blah, blah, blah..."

Goten stopped listening and turned his attention back to Bra, who was to busy looking up and down his date, to notice. He decided it was the right time to use their little 'bonding' to help him.

He looked back at Nicole, then down at his lap as he realised she was still ranting on about some people taking things without asking and so on.

*Bra?*

*Yes?* She somehow managed to concentrate without looking away from boring his date.

Goten blushed a little, *You know earlier, before Nicole interrupted us?*

Bra seemed to go a little off track as he mentioned her name, *Nicole? That's her name? As if! I thought she'd be like a Sarah type of girl...you know, the one's with really soppy names? I mean just look at that dress! Oh dear, that was so last year...*

Goten grinned wildly down at his lap, he had no idea what she was taking about, but liked the sound of her voice. She could be so funny without even realising it.

*...Uh, right? Anyway, that wasn't what I was going to say-*

Bra rolled her eyes, totally forgetting about his date, just as he had. Nicole watched them in confusion as they made faces to each other.

*Obviously! You're way to nice for that*, She grinned, *But, still, you might as well continue*

The Son smirked, making her shiver slightly, *...Right, as I was saying, I think you look beautiful tonight* He said, looking deep into her eyes.

She blushed, *Thanks!, you don't look to bad yourself* She winked, causing **_him_** to blush.

*Thanks* He whispered, staring deep into her eyes.

At this moment, Bra would've crashed her lips to his and asked if they could continue their little scene at the beach upstairs in her room. But, no, she had a date and so did he, it would have to wait till later.

Goten frowned at the thought of them kissing later, *You don't really care about that guy's feelings, do you?*

Bra rolled her eyes, *Of course not! Are you crazy? He is so **_lame_***

*Then why not?* He looked down as she placed a hand on his lap, she didn't seem to respond his answer. She just gave a seductive smile and turned away from him.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Nicole demanded, her fury on show.

Goten ignored her, and watched Bra who barged her way into the crowd and appeared seconds later on the stage. Everyone immediately hushed as the beauty tapped the microphone for a sound check, her face practically glowing.

"Hey, guys" She said, getting a cheerful response from the crowd.

Bra grinned, "Tonight we have a special guest," She looked to the left, "and his name is..."

There was a drumroll before a handsome young man stepped onto the stage, he grinned down at the crowd with splendid White teeth. His hair was black with few curls, and his clothes were fresh and bright. Pan, as well as Trunks couldn't believe their eyes.

"MIGUEL!?" They shouted in unison.

**A/N: I don't know why I added him, but another guest is going to come as well, any guess's? ;))**


	22. Help?

Guys, I have Writers block :(

I have nooo idea what to write for the next chapter at all, which is the main reason I haven't updated in a while.

Any idea's? I'm literally s.t.u.c.k

Thank you for your time!


	23. That Is Not Dancing!

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!...**

**...And sorry I took so long...**

**Song used in this chapter: Miguel - Do You**

_Song lyrics in italic_

***Thoughts***

**"Speaking"**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Capsule Corpation: The Party**

The crowd gave a round of applause as the man grabbed the microphone in style. He planted a kiss on Bra's hand as she left the stage, making Pan envy her friend a little more than before.

"Is this a dream?" She asked, her mouth open wide.

Trunks didn't reply he just grinned. His eyes wouldn't move from the stage as he watched the singer move his head to his own beat. Automatically, his feet started walking.

"Lets dance" He whispered, his hand locked around Pan's.

The teen didn't bother trying to tug away from his tight grip, her body seemed to lack any control. The way his hand wrapped sneakily around her waist mad her shiver. It was nice.

Of course, Miguel had started off with his classic 'Adorn' and had the whole dance floor covered in hot, sweaty body's.

"You just gotta let my love adorn you" Pan whispered as she rubbed her forehead into Trunks chest.

He smiled in response and carried on twirling her around the dance floor, a big juicy grin on his handsome face.

As all the parents on the sidelines watched with wide eyes, their hips moved in sync, not seeming to care where or what they were doing.

"Videl?" Gohan asked, his eyes not removing themselves from his daughter.

His wife did exactly the same, only her's widened at every move they choose to use out of the book, "...Yes, Gohan?"

"What are they...Do you know what they're doing?" He blinked as he tore his eyes away from the pair. Confusion filled his handsome face as he looked over at his beautiful wife.

Videl's eyebrow twitched, as well as the rest of her flawless face. Did her husband really just ask that? Or were his glasses just broken?

She placed her face in her palm, "They're dancing, you noodle!"

Gohan took off his nerdy glasses and held them at arms length. After a quick inspection, he looked back over to the pair, who were now doing even worse stuff than before.

"Dancing?" He turned to his wife, his face a little Red, "You call that **_Dancing_**?"

Videl blushed as she watched her daughter sway her hips up and down Trunks body with her eyes closed. The girl seemed to have forgotten about her distant surroundings.

"Yes...Yes, I call that dancing," She swallowed, "It's just a different type...of dancing"

Gohan raised an eyebrow, also blushing furiously, "Which type? Cause I've never seen anything like it!" He crossed his arms.

Videl sighed. Why did he always have to question things? Couldn't he just accept the way things were like everybody else?

"A sexy type" She stated, a smirk on her face. It widened as she watched her husband squirm under her gaze. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Pan continued to slid her fingers throughout Trunks's lavender locks as he kissed and nibbled at her neck. They didn't seem to be aware of Miguel's voice anymore, or the fact that he'd moved onto another song.

_"Do you druuugs? Do you like druuugs? Yeah? Oh_, _me too"_

Bra watched with a satisfied smirk. She knew this was going to happen at some point, but chose not to warn anybody. It was just her little secret.

*Man, those two have got it bad*

Goten, hearing her thought, looked over to her. He frowned as he noticed a look on her face that he didn't quite recognise. What was it? And why was it there?

"Hmmm" He wondered, not realising his feet were taking him somewhere.

His heart pounded furiously as he realised he was stood in front of the beauty that gave him butterflies each and every second. It was Bra.

"Goten!" She removed a strand of hair from her eye, "...What's up?" She asked a little slowly.

The Son blushed as he realised he had been gawping, "Nothing. I...I just wanted to see if-" He stopped, unable to finish the sentence. The nerves were taking over.

Bra looked up at him in confusion. Why'd he stop? And why was he so Red? Was it something to do with the way she had looked at him? Or was it...

"No, it wasn't the way you looked at me" He replied, frowning at her overloading questions, "I'm just..." He scratched his arm flushing even more.

"You're just what?" She was going to end up punching him if he didn't spit it out already. Impatience was something that ran through her family.

Goten sighed. Why was this happening all of a sudden? He had never been this shy when he'd asked previous dates out before, so what was stopping him now? The music?

"Goten" She called out, her voice firm. It was taking all her strength to reach out and give him a good shake. Why couldn't he just say it?

"Yes?" He asked, not daring to look her in the eye. He could already feel her anger radiating off of her body and onto his.

Bra rolled her eyes, "What was you going to say?" Her glare looked colder than ice, which was what Goten was trying to avoid.

The Son, ignoring her clenched fists, unwrapped her small fingers and held them in his own. Without any type of warning, he pulled her up at such a speed that face landed right into his chest.

At first she seemed shocked and inhaled his strong scent that always managed to drive her crazy...

...But then she realised what an idiot he was. So, instead of relaxing into his to toned body like any other girl would. She punched his shoulder, fury on her face.

"What the hell was that for you idiot!" She unattached her hands and rubbed her forehead.

The Son watched in embarrassment, with his hand behind his head, "Sorry. It was the only way I could..." He paused and softly grabbed her hands, "Here, let me make it all better"

Bra looked cautiously at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled his body closer towards his. She placed her hands on top of his shoulders to keep a little distance between them.

"How is this making my forehead feel any better?" She snapped.

Goten shook his head, and kissed her forehead, startling her. She blushed and looked at him in confusion all over again.

"I didn't say holding you close would make your forehead feel any better" He replied, "Now, would you like to dance, or not?"

**A/N: I promise the next chapter is going to be quicker and much loooooonger ^^**


	24. Trance

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Songs used in this chapter: Miguel: **

**- How Many Drinks?**

**- Use Me **

_Song lyrics in italic_

***Thoughts***

**"Speaking"**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Capsule Corpation: The Party**

She sighed quietly as her head leant against Goten's warm chest. She didn't know _why_ she accepted his stupid offer. Or _why_ she had let him cuddle her close to him. But It felt so good to be in his arms again. The way he held her made her feel strangely...alive.

"This next one's called 'How Many Drinks'" Miguel stated, before singing his heart out.

Bra continued to breath quietly as she inhaled his sweet, sexy scent. A shiver drove down her spine as she thought about it roaming all over her body, lingering on her skin as she called out his name over and over again. Hopefully this time they'd have no interruptions...

*Oh boy* , a dark blush pierced her cheeks. Why an earth was she thinking about _those_ things? Goten would never do such a thing. Especially with _her_.

_"How many drinks will take to leave with me?"_ Miguel sang, his eyes closed and his hand grasping the microphone so hard, you'd think it would break. The crowd were going wild at the sound of his voice, it was utterly amazing.

Goten leaned down and inhaled the fruity smell of Bra's hair. After hearing her little thought, and sexual image between the two, he couldn't help but smirk a little. What was she doing, thinking such a thing when she knew he could read her thoughts?

His arms tightened themselves around her slender waist, making her gasp a little and rub her face into his chest. She didn't dare look up into his face, and that made Goten wonder why. It looked like it was her turn to be the nervous one out of the pair.

"Bra?" He whispered, not exactly looking at her.

She took a while to answer, and vice versa, "What?" Her hands hovered at the nape of his neck, unsure where to place them.

Goten raised an eyebrow at her cold tone. What was wrong with her now?

"What's wrong?" His eyes swivelled down to the top of her head.

She totally ignored his question, "Is that what you were going to ask me originally, or was it something else?"

The Son didn't remove his gaze from the top of her head as the song changed to 'Don't Look Back'. He was struggling furiously to control himself. The fact that her smooth lips were just an inch away from his chest was annoying him. If only she looked up and faced him, then it wouldn't be so hard to kiss them with his own...

"Does it matter?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

Bra ignored him and tried looking over his shoulder to have a little at her best friend and brother. But, unfortunately for her she wasn't tall enough. Goten seemed like a giant to her, so the only thing she could see was _him_.

"Man, this sucks" She muttered, getting off her tip toes. Her hands dropped from the top of his neck and flopped back down to her sides. She looked up at him with no emotion.

Goten looked behind him, then back at Bra, "What sucks?" His face saddened a little. She couldn't be talking about their dance could she? Was he really that bad at dancing?

"Nothing," She sighed, biting back a smile at his cute thought, "I just wanted to see how Pan and Trunks were doing"

"Oh!" He immediately perked up a little," Why didn't you say so?"

Once again without any type of warning he startled her. He dropped his arms from her waist and picked her up bridal style. Bra thought her eyes were going to fall out of her head they were that wide.

"...Uh, G-Goten, what are you doing?" She asked once he'd turned around and gave her a view of the Raven head and the Purple head. Her mouth formed an 'O' as she realised how high she was off the ground.

"Showing you how Pan and Trunks are doing" He informed her, now noticing that she was pretty light for her ideal toned body.

Bra sighed in frustration. _Why_? She asked herself, just why? Why was he trying so damn hard to please her? What was so good about her? They hated each other remember? They were enemies for Dende's sake!

"Dont be silly, Bra" Goten whispered, a little hurt. He placed her back down onto the ground, "I could never hate you, never mind class you as one of my enemies. You're too special for that"

The girl watched him flush and turn his gaze away from her. Watching his only niece and his one best-friend get it on wasn't exactly the thing he wanted to see right now. Bra's gaze either. Knowing her, she was probably glaring at him.

"You think I'm...special?" She blinked, a little unsure what to say, "I...I..."

Goten just smiled at the ground. It looked like he was wrong. She seemed more shocked than angry. Who knew he would have Bra Briefs, the girl every guy dreamed of having, speechless. This was a like a dream come true for him.

"What's wrong, B-Chan?" He teased, "Cat got your tongue?"

The girls mouth dropped, before going back up again. She quickly rolled her eyes and turned her back on him, "Shut up" She warned playfully, that cute blush soon returning.

"Aww, come on Bra. You known I was only messing," He muttered into her neck as his arms slid themselves around her waist.

"Thank you!" Miguel bowed as the song finished, the crowd cheering him on, "This next one's called, 'Use Me'"

B-Chan shivered at his touch, but soon relaxed against him. She practically melted as his lips worked their magic on her neck and wouldn't dare dreaming of stopping him. It felt _way_ to good for that. As she stood and listened to the song that was playing, her body started to feel...weird. What the...?

_"Sedate me... Salacious, salty, & sweet. I'm overwhelmed by tasty thoughts of you. Daydream... my body's waving a white flag. Take me, yeah, baby!"_

She swivelled her head over to Miguel and watched his lips move as he sang the lyrics that made the crowd go wild. This song didn't sound familiar to her, which was strange since Pan played his album _everyday_.

_"Now, I know I'm sober. It's just so profound. That every wall I built up. Has come crashing down. Don't the waves pull the sand? Don't the moon pull a tide, baby? Well, I'm yours! Yea!"_

Her ears perked as she realised this one was definitely going to be sexual. The crowd were already going wild towards each other, their body's grinding to the beat (Including Pan and Trunks).

_"Use me. Wanna give you control. With the lights on. If I could just let go...Forgive me. It's the very first time. And I'm nervous. Can I trust you, huh?"_

It made Bra want to do it too.

_"Trust me, while I take this off. With the lights on cause it turns me on. That we're nervous, just let me show. You how to touch me. I could teach you, yea"_

"Lets dance," She whispered, her voice some-what husky. It was obvious she was feeling a little sexual, but the Son didn't seem aware of it. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the middle of the dance floor. Goten looked at back of her head with wide eyes.

_"Sensation... as I place my tongue on your lips. You overwhelmed by everything I do, oh!. Curse me, yea, with such a beautiful nightmare!. Don't wake me! Yea, baby!"_

"Um...Bra...?" He asked, wondering why she dragged him all the way over here. They were perfectly fine where they was...right?

She just placed a finger on his lips, shushing him and began to do her magic with those hips of hers. With her eyes and her hands in her hair like that, Goten didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? Just stand there?

Or...

He looked over to Trunks and Pan and noticed them doing the same thing. Only, his best-friend seemed to be drawn into the trance as well. He was somehow joining in. It was strange.

_"Now, I know I'm sober. It's just so profound, yea,. That every wall I built up. Has come crashing down, yea!. Don't the waves pull the sand? Don't the moon pull a tide, baby?. Well, I'm yours! Yea!"_

Bra, not aware of Goten's heaving breathing, let the music take over her body. She rocked her hips to the beat as she closed her eyes, her hands now in the air.

_"Use me. Wanna give you control. With the lights on. If I could just let go...Forgive me. It's the very first time. And_ _I'm nervous. Can I trust you, huh?"_

Out of nowhere, Bra randomly grabbed Goten's hands and dragged them down her body in a slow trance. Her eyes brightened as she watched his face turn a huge shade of Red. Man, this was fun.

_"Trust me, while I take this off, With_ _the lights on cause it turns me on. That we're nervous, just let me show. You how to touch me. I could teach you, yea"_

"B-Bra, what are you doing?" He stuttered, unable to look her in the eye. His face was burning furiously.

The beauty just winked, not bothering to reply to his demanding question. Whatever this music was doing to her amazed Goten. She dropped his hands carelessly, and rubbed her back against his chest in a sexual manor.

"Oh man" He muttered, as her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Without realising, he continued to breath heavily.

_"Blissful collision as our bodies tangle, intertwine. Biting your lip (uh-uh) baby, put_

_me inside_-

The crowd whooped at his sauciness.

-_Crucified thoughts, tender moments on a ricochet. Purging my mind of the power I own. Fall into forever. Just forgive me. I was faithless. Danger in your eyes. Baby, you can devour me!. Defile me, yeah!"_

At this moment, Goten himself, had also been taken over by the music. Without realising it, he moved his body in sync Bra's. Their hands intwined as their body's pressed together. Both of them was finding it extremely hard to look away from each others gaze.

_"Use me. Wanna give you control. With the lights on. If I could just let go...Forgive me. It's the very first_ _time. And I'm nervous. Can I trust you, huh?"_

The pair continued to stare at one and other as they slowly circle each other. There seemed to be some kind of magnetic force that was slowly pulling their faces closer towards each other. What was happening?

"Trust me, while I take this off. With the lights on cause it turns me on. If you're nervous, just let me show. You how to touch me. I could teach you, yea"

"Bra..."

"...Goten?" A little hint of annoyance could be heard in her voice, but was slyly ignored.

The Son stopped moving and breathed quietly. Her body was pressed up tightly against his own now, even tighter than before. So it was getting quite hard for him to control his urges.

_"Use me. Wanna give you control. With the lights on. If I could just let go...Forgive me. It's the very first time. And I'm nervous. Can I trust you, huh?"_

Bra tried hard to stop herself from frowning as she looked straight into his daring Black eyes. The damn baka always left her questions hanging, wether it was an important question or not.

_"Trust me, while I take this off. With the lights on cause it turns me on. If you're nervous, just let me show. You how to touch me. I could teach you, yea"_

Slowly, Goten leaned down as Bra leaned up, their lips a few inches away from each others. Finally, they were getting what the had been waiting for...

_"Use me. Wanna give you control. With the lights on. If I could just let go...Forgive me. It's the very first time. And_ _I'm nervous. Can I trust you, huh?"_

...Only, it wasn't going to turn out that way, because Nicole, Goten's 'date' came running. She pushed, barged and kicked her way from the crowd as she shouted the Son's name in frustration.

_"Trust me, while I take this off. With the lights on cause it turns me on. If you're nervous, just let me show. You_ _how to touch me. I could teach you, yea. Use me."_

The crowd clapped loudly as the song ended and the pair suddenly sprung apart from each, as if they were suddenly burning hot. Their eyes travelled around each others face in shock.

"What the hell was that!" Nicole shrieked, gaining immediate attention from people they were surrounded by.

Bra growled. They were so close. So fricking close. And then this ditz had to go and ruin it all. Way to go, Nicole.

"What are you talking about?" Goten questioned, his face also irritated. He was getting so excited for that kiss, but of course, something or rather _someone_ had to put an end to it, didn't they?

Bra turned away from the argument, her back to the both of them. She smiled a little as she watched Pan and Trunks dance their way through another song from their favourite artist.

It was obvious the two were perfect for each other.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about!, okay? And could you keep it down a little? People are starting to stare" Goten shushed.

Nicole crossed her arms stubbornly, but quietened down any how, "How can you not know what I'm talking about? It's a bit obvious, isn't it?"

Bra rolled her eyes, *Man, I wish Goten would just tell her to hurry and leave already* She sighed, gave a little glance behind her and then disappeared out of the dance floor to see her parents. Of course, when she meant parents, she meant her _father_.

"_What_? What's obvious?" Goten asked, still looking at the spot where Bra had stood. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt at her disappearance.

Nicole followed his gaze with a sigh of disappointment. There was no point in trying to to deny it any longer, "You like her, don't you?" She asked quietly.

Goten didn't say anything. The look on his face was more than enough for her.

"No need for the long face. I could tell as soon as she walked through the door. You seem enchanted," She said, noticing the guilty look on his face, "...Just as I was"

The Sons head sprang up, "What do you mean?"

Nicole swallowed, "I mean to say," She paused, "I wore that same expression. Only...it was when I saw...Jason"

**A/N: WAS IT LONG ENOUGH?**


	25. Surprise For B-Chan

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

***Thoughts***

**"Speaking"**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Capsule Corpation: The Party**

Miguel bowed as he said his final goodbyes for the night. He was used to all the screams of upset and disappointment from adoring fans as he lefthis gorgeous stage behind. So it wasn't exactly that hard for him to just disappear off the high platform that had given him a spectacular view of the dancing crowd.

Pan quickly patted her hair into place, fixed her dress back to the right angle and wiped the sticky beads of sweat from her forehead. There was no way, and I mean no. fricking. way, that she was going to miss out on meeting _him_. The man who she played 30 times a day. Without a second hesitation she dashed through the crowd at the speed of light.

Trunks blinked. How the hell did she mange to run that fast in heels? And to make it even worse, she was wearing a dress!, "Hey! Pan, wait for me" He called, steeping on her trails.

On the sidelines Vegeta and Bra watched the scene with bizarre smirks on their familiar faces. Looked like little Trunksie-poo had turned into a little follower. Seeing Pan without him beside her seemed like myth, the boy was all over her damn case!

"Aw, look at him," Bra smiled, "He's just too cute! Dont you think, Daddy? Was you like that with Mom at your age?"

She didn't bother waiting for an answer, seen as though her mother had already told her about his 'obsession' with the gravity room when he had first started living with her, and how he had vowed she left him alone at all times, no matter what. But she choose to ask anyway.

"Man, Trunks is one lucky guy" She continued.

Vegeta grunted, then raised a chunky eyebrow, "And why is that?"

She grunted back, "Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Just look at him!, "She sighed, "He's practically glowing with happiness"

Her father looked, then returned his attention to Bra, who was now sulking in a childish manor.

"And so are you. You just don't realise it yet," He responded dryly.

Bra scoffed, "Are you serious? Does it look like I'm happy to you?" She gave him a look.

Vegeta just grunted one again. She was just like her mother; _stupid_. He didn't mean the real definition of stupid, just the act that she was acting like it right this second.

Because of her (sometimes) stupid girly, ditsy ways, she didn't seem to remember her true surroundings. Just like Bulma herself, she always watched what _other_ people had, but not what _she_ had.

This irritated the hell out of Vegeta because he knew damn well they had more than anyone could imagine. He often wondered to himself why his wife often acted like a dimwit when she was the smartest woman in the world.

Never mind the richest.

"You'll see" He grumbled, eyeing up the Son that stood in the middle of the dance floor. He smirked as he picked up his nervousness towards his 'date'. This whole love thing was going quicker than he thought!

"I'll see, huh?" She questioned, "And exactly when will I see?"

"Soon," Veggie replied.

Bra just grunted in response and decided to go and find her unworthy 'date'. She was getting rather thirsty and couldn't be bothered to get it herself. Jason was the perfect slave for that.

"Where is this baka?" She asked herself, barging through the sweaty crowds. The fool seemed to be no where in sight. He didn't leave did he?

"Hey! Bra wait up"

She stopped and turned her head other her shoulder. Her face immediately brightened. She hadn't spoken to little Pan-Chan nearly all night!

"Pan!" She embraced the young woman, "What happened to your face?" It was a startling shade of Red.

The Son just grinned, "Nothing. I just met Miguel, that's probably why"

Bra smirked, grateful for her friends happiness and excitement, "Really? How did it go? Was he nice?"

"Uh-Huh," She sighed romantically, "He's even more charming up close. I even got a picture with him!"

"You did? That's great!. Did Trunks get one too?"

Pan laughed, "Of course! He actually had the nerve to try and get his first!" She sighed all over again, her hands placed on her cheeks, "But Miguel said 'Ladies first', so Trunks had to wait his turn."

Bra laughed too, "I bet he was furious,"

"He was. But then he totally forgot all about it when it was _his_ turn"

They continued to laugh as the linked arms and left the jam-packed dance-floor. Man, dancing sure did give you an appetite.

"So, where's Trunks?" Bra asked, looking around for her brother.

Pan's face lightened, "He went to go and fix up the surprise,"

"Suprise? What-" Pan quickly changed the subject.

"I saw you getting on with my Uncle out there," She smirked, "Had fun, did you?"

Bra flushed, totally embarrassed by her sexy dance moves. If Pan managed to see her, then imagine everybody else! Oh, the shame.

"I-I dont know what you're talking about," She quickly downed a glass of lemonade, "You must of mistaken me for somebody else..."

Pan scoffed, "Oh please! There's no way Uncle Goten would ever dance like that with any other girl and you know it!"

Bra just flushed all over again.

"And besides," She continued, "Everyone know's that you're the only girl with hair that exact shade of Blue. Which _I_, myself did not fail to recognise"

Bra rolled eyes her now. Little Panny always had ways of making her feel like the younget out of pair. She was too much like her Grandma when it came to 'important' things like that. It was natural.

"Okay, okay. You caught me out" Bra said dryly, her hands in the air. She downed another glass of lemonade, but a lot slower than before.

Pan jutted out her chin, her face a look of triumph, "That's what I thought, _B-Chan_"

Bra blushed, at the emphasis in Pan's voice, "Shut up," She said, making her friend grin even more.

"Make me"

"How about a knuckle sandwich?" She asked sarcastically.

Pan put a hand to her forehead dramatically, "Oh, sorry. But I'm allergic"

They both laughed at her lame comment. And dragged their lazy butts back into the dance floor. As Bra carelessly danced around like a little fairy, she didn't notice Pan's weird movements towards someone on stage.

"You ready?" She had mouthed towards Trunks, getting a curt nod in response.

She then turned to Goten and asked the same question. After getting the same response from her lover, the pair quickly disappeared behind the stage.

"Whats so funny?" Bra suddenly asked seeing the grin on the girls face, "Was it my dancing skills?"

Pan shook her head, "Nothing" She faced the front causing Bra to follow, "Did you hear about-..." She stopped.

"Hear about what?"

Pan didn't respond. She just carried on staring straight ahead at the stage. It wasn't the same as it was with Miguel, where it was Black with Gold and White stars.

It was different. So different that it took Bra's breath away too. Totally forgetting about Pan's fake question, she opened and closed her mouth like a fish would.

"Wow" She murmured. Her eyers swerved left, right and centre as she took in the fancy bright lights and Pink background. It was fabulous.

Pan grabbed her hand, "It's great isn't it?"

Bra just nodded, starstruck.

Her friend grinned, "Wait until you see who's performing,"

The Briefs head immediately jerked, "Who is it?"

"Nope"

"Please tell me, pleaaase?"

"Nu-Uh"

Their little 5 second argument continued to go on, with Bra gripping Pan's shoulders in fury and Pan smirking in humour.

"PAN WHY WONT YOU JUST TELL ME ALREADY?" Bra shouted.

Pan laughed and nodded her head towards the front, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

The Briefs scowled at her friend and did as she was told. At first she thought she was going to turn back around and give Pan and ass whooping. But then...

"Hey guys!. I'm Christina Aguilera and I'll be your Second entertainment for tonight"

**A/N: I love seeing B-Chan happy^^**

**Sorry it's shorter than the last one, I have TONES of revision to do. I (unfortunately) have 4 exams to do in May (WHICH I HAVE TO PASS OR ELSE MY PHONE IS BEING TAKEN AWAY FROM ME SO I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE)**

**So I wont be updating as regularly as usual. **

**THANK YOU! **


	26. I Got Pictures With Xtina

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Christina A. - Your Body**

***Thoughts***

**"Speaking"**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Capsule Corpation: The Party**

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK.**

**I've finished my exams and I've finished school now so I'll be updating faster than everrrr.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!.**

* * *

Bra stopped dead in her tracks as she watched the slim Blonde hold the microphone in place, her mouth open to sing her heart out for the night.

She looked like a Queen.

"Is that...is that..." The woman could hardly contain her excitement as she refused to move her eyes away from the beauty on the stage.

Pan bit her tongue to stop a flood of laughter escaping from her lips. She had never seen her friend act like this before, not even with hot guys!

"Yes Bra, its Christina" The Son stated, her arm resting lazily on her friends shoulders.

"I...I...Wow.." She responded with her eyes still frozen to the stage. Her eyes filled with water seen as though she had forgotten to close her eyelids.

"Aww Bra," Pan grinned, "As if you're tearing. Not even _I_ teared and Miguel is probably the only famous person I've ever wanted to meet"

The Briefs smiled at her best friend, "I'm not crying you noodle. I just forgot to blink so it made my eyes all watery" She wiped the tears away.

Pan wasn't fooled, "Uh-huh. Sure you were" She said smirking.

Bra just scoffed with a roll of her pretty little eyes and turned her gaze back to the front of the dancehall.

Her eyes glowed with love as she watched Christina dance around with nothing on but a tight, sexy playsuit. Man, she was loving this.

_"All I wanna do is love your body, Ooooh oooh oooh oooh."_

Without a second thought, Bra immediately started dancing.

* * *

"So" Goten started, "Do you think she'll like it?" He asked, his face full of worry.

Trunks just gave him a blank expression before sipping the rest of his fizzy water, "Did you really just ask that?"

Seen as though it was a rhetorical question he wasn't expecting the Son to answer back. But unfortunately, Goten wasn't very good when it came to English.

"Yes" He replied.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Why would you think Bra wouldn't like it?" He questioned, his eyes scanning the dance floor like lasers.

Goten shrugged. Honestly he had no reply for that one. He just wanted to make sure everything he did for her was perfect, otherwise she might carry on hating him for the rest of his life, which would probably kill him.

"I don't know. I'm just a little nervous I guess" He finally responded.

The CEO smiled as his eyes settled on Pan. She was really was his little princess, his shinning star. Everything about her was just dazzling.

"Nervous?" Trunks frowned at him, "_You're_ nervous? What the heck for?"

"For Bra's reaction" The Son said after following his gaze, "She might hate me for it"

"You're nuts."

Goten sighed. "Maybe. But I just want everything to be perfect for her, you know?"

Trunks raised a purple brow, "Nope, I don't. Sorry"

"How can you not?" Goten suddenly snapped, "How can you not want everything to be perfect for the girl you love?"

Mr Briefs looked over again at his Queen and then back at his best-freind, "Because she wouldn't want it that way"

Goten blinked, "What do you mean? How would you know that?"

Trunks grabbed the bowl of potato chips and rammed a handful into his mouth.

"You just-

He crunched. He swallowed.

-know"

The Son was looking at his friend like he had grown two heads. But this time one had Green hair and the other had Red hair. Bizarre isn't it?

"Now you're the one that's nuts" He chuckled.

Trunks shook his purple locks in protest, "Nah, that's you remember?"

The pair chuckled.

"No seriously, Trunks. How do you know that Pan doesn't want everything you do to be perfect?"

The CEO was getting impatient now. He grunted in frustration, grabbed his friends shoulders and swivelled him around to see Pan and Bra kicking it off on the dance floor.

"Look at her," Trunks said pointing to his future wife, "Does she look like the type of girl who wants everything to be perfect?"

"Well, not really-"

Trunks then pointed his finger to Bra, "Now look at my sister. Does _she_ look like the type of girl who wants everything to be perfect?"

Goten smiled at her elegant moves, but then made a face at his stupid answer, "Yes" He responded earning a slap to the head. "Ouch, what was that for?"

Trunks scowled. "Look closely. Imagine its just you and her in here-"

Goten cocked his head to the side, "What, without the food and the-" That earned another slap to the head, "What the heck Trunks!"

"Focus man. Now imagine she's calling you to go over to her. She's smiling and her's hands extended-"

The Son crinkled his nose. "What for?"

"TO HOLD YOUR HAND DAMMIT" Trunks shouted, luckily the music was to loud for any of the others to hear.

"Ohhh" Goten nodded, "That makes sense"

"_Anyway_, as I was saying, Bra will hold out her hand, which you will then take-"

"Where exactly is this going?"

Trunks looked like he was on fire, "WELL IF YOU LET ME FINISH-"

"Cant you just do a quicker version? The long versions making me feel sleepy" Goten responded as he grinned at his friend.

Trunks fell to the ground with BANG. "I swear if you don't stop doing that-" He grumbled as he began to get back up again.

The Son sighed, "Doing what?"

Trunks immediately fell back down again. He grunted as he banged his head onto the cold, hard floor. What the hell was wrong with this baka who he called 'best friend'. This guy was more annoying than ever. Him and Bra were perfect for each other!

"Trunks? Trunks are you okay down there? Do you need any he-"

For the first time that day, Trunks cut him off. He got back to his feet with speed and began patting down his suit incase of any dirt or dust.

"Look, I'm fine, ok?" He puffed.

Goten still looked a little concerned. "You sure? You seem a little-"

Trunks grinned, ignoring him "Anyway, on with the story about you and my sister" He made a face.

The Son grunted. Did they really have to go through this again? Sure, Trunks was his best friend, but this story was so boring. He could at least make it a little more exciting where Bra did certain _things_ to him...

* * *

Bra sighed romantically as she grasped a couple of shiny photographs to her chest. She shivered as the coldness made contact with her soft skin. Man, what a feeling this was.

Sigh.

"Bra? You feeling ok?" Pan asked clutching her own photo between her fingers, "You look like you've just had an orgasm or something"

The Briefs sighed all over again. Her smile grew wide as she spotted a single photograph in her friends hands. She had gotten two which obviously meant that she was Christina's favourite...right?

Bra shrugged carelessly at her own stupid question. Who cares? she got her all time favourite singer to come to _her_ house, which then turned into a meet and greet and then she even got _pictures_ with her.

How cool was that?

Her eyes filled with warm tears as she looked down at the photo of the two. She looked so happy there, the two of them. It made her feel somewhat special, you know?

"Wasn't that magical Panny? She's even more beautiful up close" Bra whispered inhaling the strong, sweet scent her idol had left behind.

The Son raised an eyebrow at her friends trance. Was there something that Bra was hiding? "Yeah. It was cool" She replied, not really interested in the singer but just her music.

"Cool isn't the word Pan, cool isn't the word"

They began to slowly exit the dancefloor.

"If you say so, B" Her friend said.

Bra smiled, in fact she practically beamed, "I absolutely love mom for this. She's the best"

Pan frowned. "You're mom?"

"Yeah, my mom. She planned it..." She suddenly caught sight of Pan's face, "...didn't she?"

The Son shook her head. "No, my Uncle Goten did" She smirked but Bra, however didn't.

"What?" She questioned, her face paler than ever "What did you just say?"

Pan grunted. Why the heck was it always her that had to hand out news to people? Whether it was good or bad she still hated it. The attention she got was a killer. As for the repetition of questions...

"You're not deaf. You heard what I said"

Bra placed both pictures safely in one hand whilst the other clenched and unclenched in an un safe manor.

"Pan" She said with a warning tone.

"Bra" She did the exact same thing.

The Briefs shook head, "I'm not messing around. Repeat what you just said"

Pan wouldn't make up such a thing would she? She knew how much Christina meant to her, so she very much doubt it. But still...

"And neither am I!" Pan glared.

"Look all you have to do is repeat what you just said. How hard is that?"

"And all you need to do is remember what I said. How hard is that?" The Son stated right back.

"Pan" She warned.

The Son growled. She knew damn well she could easily kick Bra's butt blind folded but that girl still had _some_ skills. Like those nails for example. They were a killer once they made contact with your skin which was why Pan always avoid having sparring matches with her. The girl seemed like she was half cat or something.

Must of got the animal thing from Vegeta, the Son always thought to herself.

So Pan decided to give up for her own sake as well as Bra's. It was a good night. She'd met Miguel, the same with Bra ad Christina. She'd hate to ruin that. Besides, she _wanted_ her best friend and Uncle to get together. Even if it did sound gross to other people. The were perfect for each other.

"Ugh. I hate it when you're like this" She spat, "I'm only doing this because I want to be an auntie on day" She smirked as Bra blushed.

"Just say it already" She demanded with Red cheeks.

"Fine!" She hissed. "It wasn't Bulma who planned Christina's appearance. It was Goten. HAPPY NOW?"

It seemed as though she was talking to herself because Bra was already running through the crowd away from her at top speed.

Pan blinked. What the heck was she going to do this time?

**A/N: No Bra is not a lesbian if you're wondering. She just has a really strong obsession with Xtina because they're almost a like.**

**If you get my drift**.


	27. It's Just You & Me

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own DragonballZ**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

***Thoughts***

**"Speaking"**

**Pan: 18 Bra: 19 Goten: 24 Trunks: 25**

**Capsule Corpation: The Party**

**Cant sleep so I thought I'd update.**

**LAST CHAPTER BTW**

* * *

Goten breathed hard as realised the celebrity that was on the stage had now disappeared. Any second now Bra would be at his side with that look on her face...

He looked around frantically. "Relax Goten, just relax..."

Oh man. This was killing him.

"Breath man, " Trunks said laughing away, "She wont kill you, I can guarantee it"

"Oh yeah?" Asked Goten, totally not buying it, "And what if she tries to, huh? What am I supposed to do then?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Hit her right back, _duh_"

The Son shook his head. "Don't be silly Trunks. You're father would kill me." He sighed, "Besides I could never hurt Bra. I lo- like her to much for that" He added quickly, face burning with shame.

The CEO caught that little slip up and decided to question him. This situation was actually becoming quite interesting. Strange.

"What was that Goten? Did I just hear you say the _L_ word?" His smirk was so slippery, you'd think it was a live snake ready to jump off his face.

The Son's face burned furiously. Man, he's fast, he thought to himself as he locked eyes with his best friend, hopefully I can just lie and see if he falls for it...

"What you mean 'like'?" Goten said casually.

Trunks just laughed. "Don't even try it. You know you cant lie to me. Ever"

Goten grunted inside his head, "Yes I can!" He placed his hands on his hips.

"Really?" His voice had a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes. You know I can. I've done it plenty of times before without you even realising"

Trunks saw he was trying to change the subject, which he found somewhat amusing. He was about to open his mouth to tell him off for his sly move but stopped when he caught a flash of Blue hair.

"Look who it is," He announced once she had made her way to the food table, "Your future wife" He whispered to Goten.

The Son almost spat his water onto the floor, "What?" He hissed, "Where?"

Trunks smirked. "Right behind you," He smirked even more, "Man does she look mad"

Goten's eyes widened. "Don't lie" He whispered, "Please tell me you're lying"

Trunks laughed and finished the rest of his own water. He smiled as he looked his friend in the eye. "Good luck" He stated with a punch to his friends arm, "Looks like you're going to need it"

Goten watched him disappear through the crowd with a bounce to his step. Probably going to see Pan or something, he thought to himself with a bit of a jealous feeling inside him.

Why couldn't him and Bra be like that?

"So, I heard you planned this"

Goten jumped. That voice was enough to make the Son collapse with heart failure, let alone that scowl that was placed on her face. He practically jumped out his suit as she slowly approached him with that look in her eye.

"Crap" He grumbled as he looked around for a quick escape route, "Trunks wasn't lying after all"

Bra used her finger to beckon him towards her, "Lets go" She said, suddenly walking away.

Goten was taken aback at her response, so he was a little slow at trailing behind her, "Hey! Wait up" He called once she had disappeared through the doors.

Bra peeped over shoulder and eyed him up and down as he shut the door firmly behind him. She couldn't help but notice how cute his ass looked in those pants...

"Oh, not again" She muttered to herself as she opened the door to her sweet, scented bedroom. She shivered as she closed the balcony door her mother had left open by mistake. Damn, woman.

Goten just watched her dart around the room like an awkward horse. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed the way she cherished a few shiny photographs in the palm of her hand.

*Christina...* He said accidentally. This little slip caused him to get a little frown from her before she placed the papers into a special capsule Goten had never seen before.

Bra sighed happily as she held it in her small had before placing it inside of her beside draws. She patted it softly before transferring her cold gaze towards the Son before her.

"Sit" She commanded, pointing to a spot on her bed. Goten did as he was told with sweaty palms. She soon followed suite.

He watched as she pulled up the front of her dress to stop her chest from being exposed like it had been earlier and then placed her hands firmly on her lap.

"So why'd you do it?" She whispered, her voice soft like silk.

Silence.

"Pan told me if you're wondering," She continued.

More silence.

"Honestly, I thought it was mom."

Even more silence.

"Goten" She said, looking right at him. He blushed as he felt her eyes trace over every little detail in his face.

His beautiful Black eyes. His nicely shaped eyebrows. His gorgeous little eyelashes. His cute jawline. His baby-like smooth skin. His soft looking lips...

"Yes?" He said finally, not daring to look at her. Instead he focused on one of her group photos from college that was attacthed to pin board. It wasn't exactly helping seen as though she was in a bikini...

Bra followed his gaze, "Why did you do it?" She asked once again. Her gaze returned back to his face.

"You know why" He whispered straight back. He leant back and rested his weight on both of his hands.

The Briefs twirled a strand of Blue around her pale finger. She placed her hands underneath Goten's chin and forced him to look at her.

A weird feeling immediately took over both his and her body.

Electricity.

"Do I?" She questioned, "Because I don't think I do"

Goten swallowed loudly. Why was she doing this to him? Was she trying to get him killed by all the others or something, because he really didn't want to die yet.

"What makes you think that you don't?" He whispered as he watched something in her eyes dance around like pretty snow flakes in a winter storm.

Wondrous.

Bra trailed her finger up and down his cheek, "Don't question me." She demanded, "I questioned you first, remember?"

Goten frowned at her. "And I answered your question" He reminded. He frowned even more once she dropped her finger from his face and began to shake her head.

"You did not!. You said 'You know why', which isn't fully answering my question"

"I still answered it" He stated.

Bra grunted in response. She crossed her arms and glared at him, the dancing disappearing from her eyes.

"Yes, but that wasn't the answer I was looking for. And you know it" She turned her gaze away from him.

Goten didn't remove his gaze from her face, "And how exactly was I supposed to no you wanted to hear it? You've been acting weird with me all night!" He puffed.

Bra's head turned so quick that if she wasn't Saiyan she'd probably have whiplash by now. That's how fast it was.

"Me! _Me_ acting weird?" She scoffed, "Say's the guy who brings somebody else for their date but then _tries_ to impress someone else. I mean what is that all about, huh?"

Goten suddenly looked he had sucked a lemon, "You...you wasn't impressed?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Bra scowled at him. "Of course I was,...I mean _am_ impressed, you baka. Why else would I of bought you to my room?"

Goten blushed. "I don't know.."

"Ha! There's no luck there since you said 'It wasn't right', remember?" Bra stated.

"But that was then" The Son immediately pointed out, "Back there on the dance floor...I wanted you more than ever. You don't seem to realise how hard it is to control myself around you"

Bra smirked, "Sure it is" She replied.

"You don't believe me?"

"When did I say that?"

Goten sighed, "Look, Bra I really don't want to cause an argument."

The woman scowled all over again. Things were just about to go well, but then he had to go and stop it. Just like the beach incident.

"What happened to Nicole? Did she leave?" Bra pondered randomly.

"Yes" Goten replied truthfully, "But not by herself"

That caught Bra off guard. She gave Goten a long hard look before actually managing to say something.

"Huh? Who'd she go with?" She questioned, unable to imagine anyone wanting to take that brat with them.

The Son grinned "Jason"

Bra laughed. "Jason?"

Goten nodded.

"My date, Jason. Or some other Jason?"

"Your date" The Son replied.

Bra raised her eyebrows. "Oh.."

"Yeah" He nodded unable to tear his eyes away from her own.

"Why did you let them do that? Wasn't Nicole meant to be _your_ date?"

Goten panicked. He seriously wasn't liking that tone of voice she was using with him, but chose to avoid it. Things could get a little nasty if he said or did the wrong things.

"Yes. But...she wasn't happy being my date. She wanted to be Jason's"

Bra made a face. "You actually care about her happiness? Wow" She said a little dryly.

It was so obvious that she was jealous, but Goten wasn't about to just sit there and let her question his antics, let alone why he did it. Nicole was his friend for goodness sake.

"For your information, I do. Nicole's a nice person, she too deserves a little bit of happiness in her life doesn't she?"

Bra didn't say anything. She just got up and opened her balcony windows to look up at the stars. They twinkled like little diamonds.

"Bra" He called out, "Bra, look at me"

When she didn't respond he stood up and just looked at her. His face was blank and so was hers.

Emotional.

They stayed like this for some time until he was ready to leave. The silence that floated around them was slowly killing him.

"I..I think I'd better go" He whispered, causing her to peep over her shoulder at him, "I think I've already done enough damage for one day."

Bra rolled her eyes at his lame comments and glided slowly over to him. She paused as she saw that she was only a foot away from him.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" She questioned with a little sadness in her voice. Was this really happening so fast? She didn't want it to end this way, dammit.

Goten smiled. "Bra, you know I love you but-"

Wait.

"What did you just say?" Bra whispered.

Goten blushed a deep Red. "I..I said I love you Bra.."

That was enough. That was all she needed to hear for the night. That one sticky, sweet sentence. Oh how it made her shiver with delight.

The Son opened his mouth to speak.

"Stop" She placed a finger to his lips, "You don't have to say anything else"

Goten was shocked, "I don't?"

Bra shook her head and bought her mouth to his ear, "Nope" She whispered, before kissing him passionately.

And this time he kissed back. Without any complains, that is.

"Did you really mean what you said?" She asked softly once they had broken off for some air.

Goten ran his finger up and down her back as he held her close to his chest, "Yes"

Bra peered up at him with wide eyes, "Really? You do know what that means-"

Goten shushed her before bringing his mouth to her neck, then her ear, "I love you, Bra and that's all that matters"

The Briefs blushed with a smile on her face. She nodded quickly, "I...love you too, Goten"

And then they kissed all over again.

**THE END**


End file.
